UCW Beach Brawl 2018
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Third edition of UCW's second biggest PPV.
1. Chapter 1

This night is the most important event of the summer for all wrestling fans...

Tonight, history will be made and wrestling's glory will reach new highs...

It's a night everybody will remember for a long time...

Now, UCW presents the biggest show of summer...

BEACH BRAWL!

* * *

We're at Huntington Beach, California where a ring is posted on the beach with stands filled with a crowd around it and a build up like at Wrestlemania 28 over the ring.

"Hello, everyone! And welcome to UCW Beach Brawl! I'm Joey Mickey along Bobby Senior and we're live at the beach!"

"Listen to this crowd! They are more fired up than last year's edition!"

"And with reason; we have a great match card for tonight! It will be a summer event that they won't forget any time soon!"

"Starting with a great tag team match!"

 **(My Last Breath - Evanescence)**

"The following contest is a tag team match for the UCW Ultra Team Championship! Introducing first, the challengers, the team of "Canadian" Arrow and "The Cop" Axel Stryker, THE CANADIAN GUNS!"

The duo came to a huge cheer from the crowd as lights were flashing behind them to the beat of the song and they clapped in fans' hands before getting into the ring and posing together before Arrow removed his black cap, t-shirt, and dark glasses while Axe removed his blue hoodie and waited for his opponents.

 **(Hail To the King)**

"And their opponents, they are the UCW Ultra Team Champions, the team of JAY "THE KING" RENOLDS & ZACK PETERSON!"

The champion duo came out to positive reactions as they exchanged an high-five before running into the ring and stood face-to-face with their opponents. They then gave their belts to the ref who showed them before calling for the bell, starting the first match.

Arrow and Jay started while their respective partner went in their corner. They walked around a bit before locking hands, but Arrow slipped behind Jay to catch him by the waist. However, Jay reversed it and managed to take Arrow down before locking him into a front facelock.

Arrow swiftly broke free and locked his arm, but Jay ended up getting back up, kicked Arrow in the guts and then ran in the ropes. Arrow dodged him twice before dropkicking him in the face.

He then tagged Axel and they double irish whipped Jay in the ropes before going for a double clothesline which Jay ducked and caught Arrow by the waist. However, Arrow reversed it and held Jay in a Full Nelson which allowed Axel to Spin Kick him in the guts.

Zack then got in to help his partner, only to receive a kick to the guts from the Axel who then grabbed his legs and locked him into a Boston Crab while Arrow did the same to Jay. Eventually, they let go to allow Zack to return to his corner while Axel stomped on Jay.

As the king retreated outside, on his side of the ring, Axel followed and got attacked in the back by Zack who then applied with Jay a double Flapjack on the apron. They then got back in and Jay chopped Axel's chest in the corner before tagging Zack. He taunted Arrow before Jay irish whipped him toward Axel in the corner.

However, he countered with a boot counter to the face and then ducked a clothesline from Jay followed by Zack before tagging Arrow in. The Canadian then charged into Zack and pushed him into a corner before going for a clothesline at Jay who ducked before receiving a smash into the stomach.

He then gave him a few boxing jabs before tossing him out on the apron. Arrow went for a smash which Jay ducked and caught his arms from behind. This gave Zack the chance to hit him with a running dropkick.

However, Arrow quickly recovered and gave a boot to Zack before smashing Jay. He then went to attack Zack once again, but he blocked and caught him with a Lifting Reverse DDT followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Zack tagged Jay who immediately grabbed Arrow and applied the Three Amigos before tagging Zack and holding Arrow in place for Zack to hit him with a Missile Dropkick. Zack then irish whipped Arrow into the ropes before kicking him in the guts and caught him from behind with a Running Bulldog followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He tagged Jay who gave a few blows down on Arrow before he pushed him back into his corner and tagged Axel who got in, smashed Jay and then climbed on top of him to deliver him a total of 12 blows to the head. He then tried to apply a Tornado DDT, but Jay span him back in the starting position and then held him in a Powerbomb position.

Zack got in and also lifted Arrow in a Powerbomb position before running at the same time as Jay and making both Guns collide into each other. Jay then grabbed Axel and made him sit down in a corner to hit a running dropkick to his head followed by an Algonquin Boot from Zack, followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jay then tried to apply his King's Blade on Axel who countered it into an Armbar, but Jay resisted. However, Arrow then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Jay, making him let go and allowing Axel to completely apply the Armbar submission hold.

Zack quickly got in to kick Axel and then ducked Arrow before catching him with an Ontario Ride. After that, every man was laying down as the crowd chanted: "This is awesome!" and the ref counted them down.

They got back up by the count of 8 and started exchanging blows, Zack with Axel and Jay with Arrow. They all ended up getting back up and, after many more blows, the guns knocked Zack and Jay down with Roundhouse Kicks to the chest.

However, Jay suddenly kicked up, kicked Arrow in the guts, and caught him with a Corckscrew Neckbreaker. He then gave a strong headbutt to Axel who bounced back between the ropes and hit a Bouncing Clothesline at Jay.

He then grabbed his arm and applied an Arm Twist Leg Lariat to his head to stun him in the corner before following with a Tornado DDT and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Zack jumped in time to break the pin. Arrow then charged at him, but Zack tossed him out on the apron before charging into him between the ropes with a Parry Sound Express. Axel was shocked, but then turned his attention to Jay and tried to apply his SWAT Neckbreaker on him.

However, Jay pushed him into the ropes and caught him with a Spinning Spinebuster. He followed with his King's Blade followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and still UCW Ultra Team Champions, JAY RENOLDS & ZACK PETERSON!"

Zack came back in the ring and hugged his partner as the ref brought them their title belts. After they celebrated a bit, they turned to the Canadian Guns and shook hands with them before celebrating with them too.

"Wow! What a surprise! I honestly though the Guns were going to win this one!" Joey said.

"Life is full of surprise. Jay and Zack just proved that," Bobby remarked.


	2. Chapter 2

The staff team installed the set for the Ultimate X Match with the Cruiserweight belt hanging up on the ropes.

 **(Don't Stop Believing)**

"The following contest is a Ultimate X Match for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship! Introducing first, the team of Pixar Fan & Kamirashi, THE COSPLAYERS!"

The duo came out to positive reception as Pixar Fan was wearing a Mr. Incredible costume while Kamirashi was cosplaying Luffy from One Piece. The duo nodded at each other before running around the ring, clapping in fans' hands and then jumping in the ring where they posed together.

 **(Suicidal)**

"From parts unknown, EXULLUX!"

The lights turned dark (thought that didn't changed a lot because they were outside) and Exullux appeared in the middle of the ring, putting an imaginary gun against his head and shooting.

 **(Ancient Spirit)**

"From Tijuana, Mexico, EL DRAGON!"

He came out to positive reception and an and jumped into the ring where he flipped around before removing his cape and giving it to the ref.

 **(Hero)**

"From Super City, LITTLE TORNADO!"

the former champion was cheered as he did the hero pose and gave replicas of his masks to fans at ringside before getting into the ring and throwing his cape into the crowd.

 **(Mash Up)**

"And the last entrant, from the desert of Kuneer, Ga'Hoole, she is the UCW Cruiserweight Champion, SLYLA THE OWL!"

She came out under cheers, wearing false wings and a Ga'Hoole helmet. She clapped in fans' hands before jumping into the ring where she removed her helmet and false wings and looked up at her belt.

The ref called for the bell to start the match and the wrestlers started it into a brawl. After a few seconds, Exullux grabbed Kamirashi into a headlock and ran into a corner where he slammed his head. He then ran into him in the corner with a running elbow followed by a Russian Leg Sweep that made him backflip.

Meanwhile, El Dragon gave a few chops to Pixar Fan before running in the ropes and receiving a spin kick to the guts. Pixar Fan then ran into the ropes and got caught by a C4 from El Dragon, surprising everyone.

After that, Little Tornado tried to irish whip Slyla who caught him with a Tilt-A-Whirl Arm Drag and then ran into the ropes to catch him with a tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors Takedown that knocked him out of the ring. El Dragon attacked her in the back, slamming her head first into a corner.

He tried to irish whip her in the ropes, but got reversed and instead jumped out into Tornado with a Suicide Dive. Then, back into the ring, Exullux was the next to attack Slyla and tried to irish whip her in the ropes, only to get reversed.

As Slyla tried to leap frog him, the masked wrestler caught her on his shoulders and applied a Fireman's Carry Roll Slam and followed with a Plancha outside on El Dragon. Then, Kamirashi jumped out on the apron and stretched the ropes open for Pixar Fan to charge into Exullux with a Suicide Dive.

Then, as Kamirash was still holding the ropes open, Slyla dropkicked him to make him fall down and ran in the ropes for an aerial move, but Tornado interrupted her with a dropkick. He then tried to climb the turnbuckle and the pillar, but Sly made him fall on his balls (ouch!).

She then climbed up and caught him with an Hurricanrana that sent him and herself land on all the others outside the ring. the crowd chanted: "Holy shit!" Sly was the first to recover and weakly climbed a top turnbuckle, but the Cosplayers caught up to her and Pixar Fan grabbed her by the legs and performed a swing during which Kamirashi hit her with a dropkick.

Little Tornado then came back in and they kicked him and double irish whipped him in the ropes for a double clothesline which he ducked and sent Pixar Fan head first into Kamirashi before catching the former and applying a Bulldog while clotheslining Kamirahsi.

While the hero kept fighting, El Dragon returned in the ring and started climbing one of the X shaped cables to reach the title belt. However, Exullux performed a springboard with the top rope to catch the same cable and started giving blows to El Dragon there. Unfortunately, this ended with the luchadore catching the masked man's head and letting himself fall to hit a Cutter all the way down to the mat.

After getting back up from this move, El Dragon received a double kick from the Cosplayers who followed with a double Roundhouse Kick to his back and chest. Pixar Fan then held him in position as Kamirashi climbed a corner and jumped on his back with a Diving Double Foot Stomp.

They finished their combo with a Double Superkick to Little Tornado who was kneeling before putting him in a corner. Kamirashi then irish whipped Pixar Fan toward him, but he moved out of the way and hit boot to Kamirashi's face before throwing Pixar Fan out on the apron and slamming him in the face.

He then tried to climb up a pillar, but both Cosplayers attacked him and Kamirashi lifted him in a Electric Chair position which allowed Pixar Fan to hit him with a Missile Dropkick from up there. After taking a moment to receive cheers, they turned their attention to Slyla who also tried to climb up a pillar and they tried to apply their Tower Of Doom, but she gave blows to Kamirashi and managed to reverse Pixar Fan with an Hurricanrana.

She then putted Kamirashi into a tree of woe position and, as Pixar Fan charged at her, moved out of the way to let him dropkick his partner before running in the ropes and catching him with a Somersault Reverse DDT. After that, Exullux hit Kamirahsi from the apron with a Springboard Missile Dropkick.

El Dragon then surprised Exullux with a Springboard Moonsault from the ropes and followed by countering a clothesline attempt from Slyla into a Swinging Neckbreaker. He then climbed a pillar and used the rope to make his way to the title belt, but Tornado grabbed him by the leg to pull him down and caught him on his shoulders to apply a Death Valley Driver.

The hero then charged at Slyla in the corner and received a boot counter to the face followed by a running Hurricanrana that slammed his head into the mat. Slyla then climbed a pillar and grabbed the rope to make her way toward her title belt, but Exullux surprised her with a Springboard Missile Dropkick from the apron in the stomach which caused her to flip and land hard into the ring.

Little tornado then caught Exullux from behind and applied a Spinning Bomb before getting up to the rope and making his way to the belt. However, Pixar Fan caught another rope at the same time and the two started exchanging blows in the air.

It ended with them kicking each other simultaneously and fall down on their feet before tornado irish whipped Pixar Fan in a corner and charged to receive a boot counter which he blocked, forcing Pixar Fan to instead hit an Enzuigiri to the side of his head.

He then ran into the ropes and caught Tornado with a Springboard tornado DDT before Exullux came to kick him in the guts and applied his Suicide Solution. Kamirashi then spin kicked him in the guts and caught him with a Standing Shiranui.

El Dragon then Superkicked Kamirashi in the back of the head before getting on a top turnbuckle and jumping on him with a Diving Somersault. Little tornado then caught him by the throat to hit a Chokeslam before Slyla dropkicked his back to send him into the ropes and ran to hit a Sand Storm followed by a Springboard Frog Splash. All the wrestlers were laying down as the crowd cheered for them.

After a while, Slyla and Exullux both climbed the pillars and reached the belt. they exchanged blows of determination to get it first. However, it ended with Sly getting in the right position to Roundhouse Exullux to the head and make him fall before unhooking her belt.

"Here's your winner and still UCW Cruiserweight Champion, SLYLA THE OWL!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the little owl stood victoriously on top of the x-shaped ropes with her title belt.

"What awesome cruiserweight action!" Joey called. "Slyla overcame all the odds and ultimately retained her title!"

"And saying that there are some people who still think a woman cannot handle a man's title. Slyla just shut them down!" Bobby remarked with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**(The Final Countdown)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW International Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Washington, DC, D.B. DRAGON!"

He came out to a largely positive reception as the crowd kept chanting: "YES!" for some reasons. He ran into the ring and took a pose before waiting for his opponent.

 **(Grim Reaper)**

"And his opponent, from Berdeen, Washington, he is the UCW International Champion, JOHHNY "THE ZOMBIE" STORM!"

The crowd cheered for the champ as he made an entrance like the Undertaker but with Neville's energy. Once in the ring, he gave a brief glare to the audience before turning his attention to D.B. The ref took his belt and showed it to the crowd before calling for the bell, starting the match.

The two men started by locking into a clinch which saw Johnny taking D.B. down and get him into a pinfall position.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Johnny tried to grab D.B. into a sleeper hold, but ended up getting thrown outside the ring. D.B. then got out on the apron and ran to hit Johnny with a Diving Running Knee Strike to the head. He then brought him back in the ring and hit him with a running dropkick that sent him crashing into the corner.

As Johnny rolled out on the apron, D.B. tried to grab him, only to suddenly get his head caught and stunned on the top rope. Johnny then got back in and stomped multiple times on him before positioning his head on the middle rope and delivering a kick to it that caused pain to his head.

After that, Johnny grabbed D.B.'s waist from behind, but got reversed and the young dragon pushed Johnny in the ropes to catch him with a Victory Roll.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As D.B. was kneeling, Johnny caught him with a One-legged Bulldog before grabbing him into a headlock. Getting some encouragement from the crowd, D.B. managed to get back up and delivered some elbows into Johnny's stomach. He replied by slamming his head hard on the mat.

Then, as D.B. was sitting, Johnny hit him with a running dropkick followed by a jumping elbow drop to the chest and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Right after he kicked out, Johnny locked him into a sleeper hold which lasted many seconds before he reached for the ropes and broke the hold. Johnny gave a chop to his chest and irish whipped him in the ropes, but D.B. held onto them.

Johnny charged and received a boot counter to the face which made him step back into a corner. D.B. charged for a running dropkick, but Johnny moved out of the way, letting him hit the corner. The zombie then irish whipped him in the ropes and caught him with a Scoop Powerslam followed by another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Johnny grabbed him into a sleeper hold again, but D.B. made him let go with stunner before going to rest in a corner. Johnny charged for a Stinger Splash which D.B. dodged and kicked his leg to make him kneel down and followed with multiple kicks to his chest, ending with a Roundhouse one to his head.

He then tried to irish whip him in a corner, but got reversed and jumped in the corner to backflip behind Johnny before running in the ropes, ducking a clothesline, and hitting a running one himself. He then charged into Johnny with a Running High Knee to his face followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-ROPE BREAK!"

Johnny putted his foot on the nearby rope to force the break. D.B. got him back up and irish whipped him in the ropes before bending down and receiving a kick to the head. He then ran into the ropes, only to get surprised by a Roundhouse Kick to the head from D.B.

This last one then climbed a top turnbuckle and hit Johnny with a Missile Dropkick followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

D.B. went for another Roundhouse Kick which Johnny ducked and caught him with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As they got back up, Johnny hit a Superkick to D.B.'s face and followed with another pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

As D.B. weakly got back up, Johnny went for a Zig Zag, but he held onto the ropes to parry it and then charged into him with yet another Running High Knee followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner and new UCW International Champion, D.B. DRAGON!"

D.B. cheered in pure joy as Johnny himself went to bring him the title belt. Both men then exchanged an hug before Chris Blade arrived and joined in the hug as well, under the cheers.

"Wow! What a match! The two of them gave it all, but D.B. Dragon ultimately came out on top!" Joey exclaimed.

"I knew this kid was capable of holding on his own without help from Chris! It's the start of a new title reign!"


	4. Chapter 4

**(World's Elite)**

"The following contest is s Last Chance Match for the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Paris, France, CLASSIC FRANCE!"

The French wrestler entered with enthusiasm as he clapped in fans' hands before getting inside the ring where he removed his mask to reveal his face with red and blue painting on the right half of his face and his vest too.

"I remind you that this is France's last chance at the title; should he lose, he will never get another title shot at the U.S. Heavyweight belt," Joey pointed out.

 **(Every Breath You Take)**

"And his opponent, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, representing the BC: UCW, he's the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion, TJ SKILL!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the BC members who calmly walked out and into the ring where he did the 1 SWEET sign. He then glared at France and gave his belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Both men started by locking into a clinch which saw them struggling all around the ring and ended with France being pushed into a corner. The ref forced TJ to let go which he did before giving a friendly pat to France's cheek and then invited him to get closer.

Walking around in circle, they locked into another clinch and TJ locked France into a headlock for a moment before being pushed with the ropes, but he held onto France and took him while still holding him.

France eventually managed to break free with a headscissors from which TJ escaped with a kick up and took France down with another headlock. Getting encouragements from the crowd, France ended getting back up and, using his raw strength, forced himself free and caught TJ into a headlock of his own.

TJ pushed him away with the ropes, dodged him twice, and then went for a dropkick, but France held onto the ropes, forcing him to stop his attack. He then charged and received a boot counter to the face from France who then grabbed his arm and ran into the ropes to perform a Diving Corckscrew Arm Drag.

Both men then stopped to let the audience cheer for them. The two then got face-to-face and TJ talked about France won't ever win his belt before France responded with a smile and a friendly pat to TJ's cheek.

This made him briefly smile before going for an agressive attack which France ducked and caught him with an arm drag with an arm lock. TJ quickly got back up and hit France in the stomach and head before irish whipping him with the ropes, only for France to catch him, throw him in the ropes, and apply a back body drop.

As TJ rested into a corner, France delivered kicks to him before irish whipping him so hard in the opposite corner that he collapsed from the impact. France then charged and received a shoulder counter. After that, he wanted to charge again and TJ went for a boot counter, but France caught his leg and hit an elbow drop on it.

France then violently stomped on TJ's damaged leg, making him groan really hard in pain, and even hit elbow drops and a standing splash on it. Eventually, TJ managed to get back up on his one good leg and hit chops to France's chest.

He responded with a blow to the head and a headbutt before running in the ropes and getting thrown out of the ring by TJ. However, he held onto the top rope and backfliped to catch TJ's head with his feet, only for TJ to push him out of the ring.

He then got outside and lifted France to slam his head on the security barricade before bringing him back in the ring and delivering him a few stomps. He then slammed him into a corner and charged into him with a Jump Clothesline followed by a body slam and a running knee drop to his head. He concluded with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He grabbed France who tried to fight back with blows to his stomach, only to get one to the head from TJ who then irish whipped him in the ropes to hit him in the head with a strong dropkick. Then, as France rested in the ropes, TJ charged and blocked a boot counter before hitting a stunner on France's leg, making him groan in pain.

He then took revenge by stomping on France's bad leg many times, damaging it even more, and even twisted it in the rope until the ref made him stop. As France rested in the corner, he tried to fight back with blows to TJ's head and they started trading blows with each other until TJ got the upper hand with chops.

He then went for a jump clothesline, but France dodged, letting him crash in the corner, and then knocked him down with two clotheslines before irish whipping him in the ropes, getting reversed, and knock him down with a jump clothesline.

He then kicked up and hit TJ with a jump elbow drop followed by a Standing Swanton and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

France got TJ back up and gave him a few blows before applying a body slam and then got on a second turnbuckle to go for a Diving Swanton which TJ avoided by rolling out on the apron. After France got back up, he jumped to go for a Phenomenal Forearm, but France pushed him from the rope and out of the ring.

France then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped outside directly on TJ. The ref counted to 17 before France got back in the ring and tried to grab TJ on the apron, only to get surprised with a stunned on the top rope.

TJ then jumped on the top rope before jumping on the other one and then on France with a Diving Moonsault. He then rolled out on the apron and went for a Phenomenal Forearm again, but France caught him on his shoulders.

However, before he could do anything, TJ broke free and landed behind him, only to receive an elbow to the face which made him spit saliva. France then caught him from behind with an X-plex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He tried to grab TJ who surprised him with another stunner before going for a kick which France blocked and countered into a Dragon Screw Leg Whip which damaged his leg even more. As TJ rested in a corner, France charged, but TJ grabbed the ref and used him as a shield, causing France to bump into him and knock him out.

As France checked on the ref, TJ took the opportunity to hit him with a low blow from behind, making him collapse in pain. He then taunted France before positioning him for his Skill Clash. However, before he could, France hit him with a low blow of his own, making him collapse in pain too.

By the time the ref recovered, both men got back up and started trading blows to each other's head until they switched to kicking each other's damaged leg. They eventually collapsed on their knees and kept trading blows until they got back up and even then, they kept smashing.

This all ended when TJ for a series of different attacks which France interrupted with a Roundhouse Kick to the side of his head which stunned him so hard that he stumbled on his feet and collapsed. However, before France could attack again, TJ grabbed his legs and locked him into the Sharpshooter submission hold.

It took him around 20 seconds to reach for the ropes and force the break. This got TJ mad and he pushed the ref away before turning to France who got angry of his disrespect and gave him violent blows to the face, only for TJ to reply with a Step-up Enzuigiri to the side of his head.

He then lifted him for a Brainbuster, but France broke free at the last second and caught him with a Snap Swinging Neckbreaker instead. the crowd chanted: "This is awesome!" at this point. After they both got back up, France tried to kick TJ who dodged and caught him with a Belly-to-back Facebuster with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

TJ just scoffed at this kick out and rolled out on the apron to finally hit France with a Phenomenal Forearm. However, he was too tired to make the pin and had to rest a bit. After they both got back up, TJ went for a clothesline which France ducked and ran in the ropes to catch him with a Slingblade.

After that, France tried to make TJ pay by using his own Skill Clash on him, but TJ managed to break free and reverse it into an Ankle Lock on his damaged leg. France screamed in pain but, right as he was about to give up, performed a flip to send TJ crash into a corner.

After getting back up, he charged at TJ who tried to get him with a double boot counter, but France caught both of his legs, got him in position, and actually managed to hit the Skill Clash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

France was shocked that this didn't worked. He watsed no time jumping on a top turnbuckle and down onto TJ with a Frog Splash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Getting annoyed, France climbed and jumped on TJ with a total of four Frog Splashes before finally going for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion, CLASSIC FRANCE!"

The crowd cheered very loudly as a visibly tired and shocked Classic France was being given the U.S. title belt. He looked at it in awe for a moment before suddenly screaming in joy and celebrating with the fans.

"OH MY GOD! HE DID IT! CLASSIC FRANCE WON THE U.S. HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP!" Joey shouted in joy.

"Good, I was afraid he would lose and have to forget this belt forever," Bobby said with using a Kleenex to whip sweat off his forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Heroic)**

"The following contest is a tag team match for the UCW Divas Tag Team Championship! Introducing first the challengers, first from Hero City, SUPER SARAYA!"

The heroine was well-received and clapped in fans' hands before running into the ring where she took a superhero pose and threw her cape away.

 **(Motivation)**

"And her partner, from the lands of Samoa, LANUOLA!"

The Samoan tall girl was too well-received as she made her way inside the ring with the most focused air ever.

 **(Sexy Girl)**

"And their opponents! First, from San Antonio, Texas, she is one half of the UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, "The Heartbreak Chick" CARSON MICHAELS!"

The crowd cheered for her as she entered with a cowboy hat and kneeled at the entrance as pyros exploded behind her before she made her way to the ring and threw her hat into the crowd. She then waited for her partner to come out.

 **(Nightmare)**

"And her partner, from Death Valley, she is the other half of the UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, "The Reaper" HARLOW BECKETT!"

She slowly walked from the entrance to the ring where she brought the lights back. She then removed her hat and jacket and gave a deadly glare at her opponents before nodding at Carson. the ref took the belts and showed them before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Lanuola and Harlow started the match while their respective partner went in their corner. They locked into a clinch which saw them struggling a lot because of their equal size, but it ended with Lanuola pushing Harlow into a corner and smashing her head. this had no effect and Harlow angrily replied with a smash to Lanuola who fall down.

Harlow then grabbed Lanuola and putted her into a corner where she delivered many blows to her head until the ref made her stop. She then tried to irish whip her in the opposite corner, got reversed, and bounced to knock her down with a clothesline.

Kicking her in the guts, she applied a suplex to Lanuola before running in the ropes and hitting a running leg drop. She then irish whipped her in the ropes before bending down to receive a kick to the face. Lanuola then went to tag Super Saraya who jumped in.

However, she didn't attacked Harlow and asked her to tag Carson in. After a moment of hesitation, she accepted her demand and tagged Carson who came in and locked with Saraya into a clinch.

Carson locked her into a headlock and got pushed with the ropes before knocking Saraya down. She then ran in the ropes and Saraya leap frogged her once and wanted to do it a second time, but Carson stopped before her with a smirk and went for a punch which the heroine ducked and replied with a chop to her chest.

Carson took the pain in before suddenly jumping on Saraya with a Thesz Press followed by multiple blows to her head. After that, she got her back up and chopped her chest before locking her into a headlock. Unfortunately, Saraya broke free by applying a Side Suplex.

Saraya then went to tag Lanuola in and she went for an elbow drop on Carson who rolled out of the way and then grabbed Lanuola to put her in a corner and hit her with multiple chops. She than ran in the ropes and got surprised by a strong clothesline from Lanuola who then went to tag Saraya who caught her with a body slam followed by a running knee drop and the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Saraya once again tagged Lanuola who irish whipped her in the ropes and bent down to get caught with a Swinging Neckbreaker. Carson then managed to get in her corner to tag Harlow who rushed in and clotheslined Lanuola down twice before lifting her to hit a Snake Eyes in the corner, followed by a Running Big Boot and a running leg drop.

She tried to follow with her Chokeslam City, but Lanuola took her down by her legs and applied a Slingshot in the corner. She tried to follow with a clothesline which Harlow interrupted with a Big Boot and, as Saraya jumped in, got her with a back body drop.

She then grabbed Lanuola's arm and dragged in the corner to hit an Old School. However, before she could follow with the Reaper's Scythe, Saraya hit her in the back to interrupt her. As a result, Carson jumped in and clotheslined Saraya out of the ring.

She then called Harlow to get in position before running in the ropes and, with a push from Harlow, jumped out on Saraya with a Plancha. Harlow took a moment to make a pose before turning around and getting surprised by a dropkick from Lanuola.

She then locked her into a headlock and Harlow managed to get back up, trying to give the tag to Carson. She ended up making a Side Suplex to break free and failed to get to Carson in time as Lanuola tagged Saraya who rushed to catch her with a DDT.

She then locked in a headlock which saw Harlow escape with a back body drop. Saraya tagged Lanuola in time for her to get in, hit Carson with a Bicycle Kick to knock her off the apron, and grab Harlow by the throat to hit a Chokeslam. However, just as she was going for the pin, Harlow suddenly grabbed her by the throat, shot her eyes open, stood up in a sitting position and applied three Chokeslams in a row.

She then hit her with the Reaper's Scythe and then locked her into the Hell's Gate submission hold. Saraya was about to attack her with an aerial move from the top rope, but Carson slipped back in and hit her in the face with a Sweet Chin Music in mid-air. She then locked her into a Modified Figure Four Leg Lock, even though she wasn't the legal one.

Eventually, Lanuola tapped out.

"Here are your winners and still UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, HARLOW BECKETT & CARSON MICHAELS!"

the two girls took their belts and Carson did a X with her arms before doing the SUCK IT! move as Harlow posed on one knee with her belt rose in the air.

"And the Heartbreak Chick and the Reaper come out victorious once again!" Joey said. "I have to give credit to Lanuola and Super Saraya though."

"Yeah, but honestly, I don't know any duo who can take those two down," Bobby remarked with rubbing his head.


	6. Chapter 6

The staff personal installed weapons around the ring for the upcoming Monster's Ball Match.

 **(Monster)**

"The following contest is a Monster's Ball Match for the UCW Hardcore Championship! Introducing first the challenger, GENOCIDE!"

The monster came out with a metal nailed bat and entered the ring where blue fire exploded from the steel steps.

 **(Enter The Dragon Theme)**

"And his opponent, from Lima, Ohio, he is the UCW Hardcore Champion, JOLK ICE LAKE!"

The champ arrived with his title belt and showed some martial arts moves before getting in the ring, giving his belt to the ref and glaring at Genocide. The ref showed the belt before calling for the bell, starting the Monster's Ball Match.

Genocide immediately charged at JIL who ducked to let him crash in the corner and hit him with a Spin Kick followed by some blows to the head. He then got out on the apron and dragged Genocide's head out there while he was laying down and hit a leg drop to his head.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle and, as Genocide got back up, hit him with a Diving Superkick to the face that sent him sitting down in a corner. Seeing his chance, JIL grabbed a nearby steel chair and hit Genocide with a Van Terminator in the face.

This caused the monster to roll out of the ring and JIL decided to climb a second turnbuckle before jumping out on him with a Corckscrew Crossbody that too him down. He then brought him back in the ring before taking a barbwired and bringing it back in the ring to lay it down and caught Genocide with a Running Bulldog on it followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

JIL walked to the other side of the ring and went for his Rolling Thunder which Genocide avoided by rolling out of the way, letting JIL crash in the barbwire and shout in pain. Genocide then grabbed him and tossed him out of the ring before following and tossing him head first into the security barricade.

He then grabbed another barb-wired wooden table which he positioned between the apron and the barricade followed by another one on the other side of the ring. He then grabbed JIL by the throat, ready to Chokeslam him through it, but he broke free and Superkicked him in the face to stun him.

JIL then putted the monster stomach first on the security barricade before going on the apron and hit a Diving Spinning Heel Kick from there. He then placed him on the barb-wired table before getting back in the ring and jumping on him with a Rolling Thunder over the top rope.

After both men managed to get back in the ring, Genocide grabbed the steel chair and swung it at JIL who ducked and replied with a Van Daminator through the chair and to his face. As the monster was down, JIL climbed a top turnbuckle, ready to go for his Five Star Frog Splash, only for Genocide to get back up, throw the steel chair to his face which stunned him and then grab him by the throat and Chokeslam him down through the table he positioned outside. The fans chanted: "Holy shit!"

He then brought him back in the ring and applied another Chokeslam followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Genocide got JIL back up and irish whipped him in the ropes for his Black Hole Slam which he ducked by rolling down and then caught the monster with a Monkey Flip (which was an impressive feat, considering his size). He then made him sit in a corner and positioned the barb-wired table on him before climbing the opposite top turnbuckle and hit a Van Terminator.

As the monster was laying down, JIL climbed a top turnbuckle again and got ready to hit the Five Star Frog Splash, but Genocide rolled out of the way, letting him crash down hard. He then rolled outside and grabbed a barb-wired baseball bat which made him smirk as he planned on hitting his opponent with it.

He swung the bat at JIL who ducked under it, grabbed a steel chair and tossed it right into Genocide's face, causing him to drop the bat. JIL took the opportunity to pick it up and smash it right into the monster's stomach, making him spit saliva and groan in pain. JIL then knocked him down with a Cryonic Kick to the face before climbing up a turnbuckle and finally hitting the Five Star Frog Splash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Hardcore Champion, Jolk Ice Lake, JIL!"

The crow cheered as the martial arts master lifted his title belt in victory and went to clap in fans' hands at ringside.

"What a Monster's Ball Match!" Joey exclaimed.

"Looks like JIL held on his promise to make the Hardcore division relevant once again," Bobby remarked.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Get me out)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from parts unknown, JOHNNY STEELE!"

He got cheered as he slowly entered in the dark with a red light and a costume themed after The Purge. He walked slowly before sliding into the ring and waiting for his opponent.

 **(Smooth Criminal)**

"And his opponent, from Los Angeles, California, he is the leader of the Monarchy, "The Prince" FREDDY ESCOBAR!"

He entered to a huge pop from the crowd as he entered with the Latino flag which he threw into the crowd before getting in the ring and looking seriously at Johnny Steele.

After many seconds, the ref called for the bell and both men started walking in circles before locking into a clinch which saw them twisting the other's arm at turns. eventually, Freddy performed a side flip to un-twist his arm and twisted Johnny's in return with this last one performing a roll to break free before taking Freddy down with a headlock.

He ended getting back up and tried to perform a Side Suplex which Johnny countered by getting him down once again. After a few more seconds, Freddy managed to get back up and pushed Johnny in the ropes which forced him to slowly release him. Freddy then did the Monarchy logo with his hand in Johnny's face. This last one replied by pushing him back and showing his two thumbs before turning them down.

Freddy chuckled before hitting a knee strike into Johnny's stomach and taking him down with a snapmare before trying to stomp on his head, only for Johnny to dodge. He then tried a Roundhouse Kick which Johnny ducked and replied with a Spin Kick to his stomach before running in the ropes and hitting a running dropkick to the side of his head and follow with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Johnny caught Freddy in a headlock, only to get pushed into a corner where Freddy charged, but he jumped out on the apron to dodge and blocked a blow from Freddy before going for a step-up Roundhouse Kick which Freddy blocked and replied with a Superkick to his jaw which made him fall.

Freddy then brought him back in, putted him in a corner and delivered many blows and kicks to him until the ref made him stop. He then grabbed his head and dragged it out on the apron before going outside on the apron and hitting a running knee drop to the back of his head. He then brought him back in the ring to hit a running knee drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Freddy irish whipped Johnny in a corner and was about to run into him, but Johnny suddenly hit him in the knee with a running dropkick while he was running, causing him to flip. Seeing the occasion, Johnny grabbed Freddy's damaged leg and locked him into a modified Kneebar. It was painful, but Freddy managed to reach the ropes and force the break.

After that, Freddy chopped Johnny's chest and irish whipped him in the ropes, only to get reversed and caught Johnny with a Sunset Flip which made him roll back and hit Freddy in the face with a dropkick. He then putted him in a corner and hit a chop to his chest before rolling back and hitting a running one.

He then irish whipped him in the opposite one, charged, and blocked a boot counter attempt from Freddy by catching his leg, kicking the back of it, and then placed it on the middle rope before stomping on it until the ref made him stop.

Johnny then grabbed Freddy's damaged leg and locked it into another kneebar and this time, it took Freddy 20 seconds before reaching for the ropes and force the break. After Freddy got back up, Johnny gave a few kicks to Freddy's bad leg before running in the ropes and receiving a knee strike in the stomach followed by a Step-up Enzuigiri to the side of the head.

Both men got back up by the count of 7 and Johnny went for a smash which Freddy blocked and replied with a few boxing blows to his head and a strong right that knocked him down. He then delivered a few kicks to his chest in the corner followed by knee strikes to the stomach and stomps to the head until the ref made him stop.

He then tossed him away and climbed the top turnbuckle for an aerial move which Johnny interrupted with a Step-up Roundhouse Kick to the head that caused him to fall outside. As Freddy got on the apron, Johnny knocked him back out with a running dropkick before getting on the apron and kicking him hard in the face with a Penalty Kick.

He then brought him back in the ring before hitting him with a Springboard Missile Dropkick from the apron. In his momentum, he rolled back back out on the apron and jumped on Freddy with a Springboard Swanton Bomb before getting on a top turnbuckle and, as Freddy was bending down, jumped on the back of his head with a Guillotine and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Groaning in anger, Johnny grabbed Freddy who surprised him with a knee strike to the stomach before going for a Superkick which Johnny blocked and locked into a modified kneebar that looked even more painful than the previous ones. Freddy seemed on the verge of taping out, but managed to get to the ropes and force the break just in time.

Johnny grabbed Freddy's damaged leg once again, but Freddy surprised him with yet another Enzuigiri to the side of the head which stunned him long enough for Freddy to grab his leg and lock in the Figure Four Leg Lock. Johnny suffered a lot, but managed to put an hand on the rope after 40 seconds, forcing the break.

Freddy didn't let Johnny rest and hit his ribs with knee strikes before getting him back up and applying a suplex and was going to follow with the Prince's Blade, but Johnny dodged, letting him strike the corner, and then ran in the corner to jump on him with a Whsiper In The Wind.

He then grabbed Freddy from behind and applied a violent Lift Reverse DDT with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Needless to say Johnny was shocked that his opponent kicked out. He waited for Freddy to get back up before running and receiving a dropkick to the face. Freddy then followed with a Prince's Blade on the back of Johnny's head and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Freddy too was shocked that Johnny kicked out of his finishing move. Pushing a groan, he got in a corner and waited for Johnny to get in the right position before going for his Execution which Johnny countered by catching him with a C4, to everyone's surprise, and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

"What is it gonna take to keep these men down?!" Bobby shouted.

Both men weakly got back up and started exchanging blows - slow at first, then faster, until Freddy pushed a scream and started giving many quick ones to Johnny's face until this last one replied with a Spin Kick to the stomach and ran in the ropes to receive a Superkick to the face.

Freddy then ran at johnny who surprised him with a Slingblade followed by a running dropkick that knocked him back into a corner. Johnny then climbed a top turnbuckle and went for another Guillotine which Freddy avoided by rolling out of the way and caught him with his Execution! (Rolling Cutter).

Freddy got in a corner and, as johnny weakly stood on his knees and dared him to attack, Freddy pushed a scream and finally hit him with the Prince's Blade and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner, FREDDY ESCOBAR!"

The Prince weakly stood up as the ref lifted his hand in victory. After many seconds, he looked down at Johnny Steele and picked up a microphone.

"Johnny Steele...

...

...

...

...

...you won, my respect!"

This caused the fans to cheer loudly as Johnny looked with wide eyes at the Prince who left the ring and allowed the crowd to cheer for Johnny Steele.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Shot 'Em)**

"The following contest is a Huntington Beach Street Fight Match for the UCW Triple Tag Championship! Introducing first the challengers, the team of Bad Ben, Platty & Havoc, BULLET CLUB: UCW!"

The trio came out to positive reception and did the 1 SWEET with fans at ringside before getting into the ring and posing together.

 **SIERRA**

 **HOTEL**

 **INDIA**

 **ECHO**

 **LIMA**

 **DELTA...**

 **...THE NEW SHIELD!**

 **(The Second Retaliation of the Truth)**

"And their opponents, they are the UCW Triple Tag Champions, the team of Ajax, Raptor Reigns, and Furno Moxley, THE NEW SHIELD!"

The place went wild as they entered by the crowd and jumped over the barricade before entering the ring where they pressed one fist against each other's before giving their belts to the ref and glaring at the Bullet Club: UCW.

The ref barely had time to call for the bell that the Bullet Club attacked the New Shield, throwing them out of the ring and charging into them with Suicide Dives. Ben then grabbed Furno and lifted him to drop him parts first on the security barricade (ouch!) before Platty ran from the opposite side and got pushed up by Ben to hit Furno with a dropkick to the face.

Havoc then brought Furno back in the ring and tried to irish whip him in the ropes, only to get reversed and hit Havoc with a clothesline which made him backflip and land on his feet. The BC member then lifted Furno and dropped him in a corner with a corner Powerbomb combined with a Double Step-up Roundhouse Kick from Ben & Platty who were on the apron.

After Furno got back up, Platty with help from Ben climbed on a top rope and jumped on Furno with a Diving then brought Raptor back in and both Ben & Platty opened a steel chair in the middle of it before grabbing Raptor and applying a double hip toss to make him land in a sitting position on the chair and then performed a backflip at the same time before hitting Raptor with a double dropkick, knocking him on his back.

Havoc then lifted Furno on his back and, as Ajax walked toward him, kicked him in the guts before dropping Furno on the steel chair and then hitting Ajax with a dropkick which also allowed him to performing a Moonsault on Furno.

As Ajax rolled out on the apron, Ben trapped his head between his legs before Platty hit him in the face with a dropkick to knock him down. As Raptor got up on the apron, Ben and Platty did they same thing to him, except Platty threw a trash can top to his head which allowed Havoc to catch him from on his legs and Powerbomb him down on the entrance ramp.

Bad Ben & Platty took a pose before Ben hit Ajax from the outside with a dropkick between the ropes before backflipping on the ropes as Platty jumped out on Ajax with a Top Con Hilo right above his partner.

Back inside the ring, Havoc and Furno were alone and the BC member took a strap belt from under the ring with a malicious smile on his face. He removed Furno's vest and got ready to slap him with the belt, but Raptor then came back in the ring with a kendo stick and smashed Havoc in the back with it.

Furno thanked his partner before taking the strap belt his opponent dropped and got ready to smash Havoc with it, only for this last one to duck before Bad Ben & Platty came back in to dropkick both Furno and Raptor down.

Platty then applied a Gutbuster to Furno and held him in place as Havoc hit him in the back with the kendo stick and then Ben applied a Corckscrew Neckbreaker on his partner's knee. Then, as Furno retreated out on the apron, Platty hit him in the face with a running knee strike to the face.

This caused him to fall backward, but Ben held him in position with his feet on the apron. Back in the ring, Platty knocked Raptor down from the apron with a Springboard Dropkick right before Havoc flipped out on the apron and then jumped on Furno with a Diving Shooting Star Press from there while Ben held him.

Bad Ben & Platty then took a table from under the ring and slammed Furno in the face with it, causing him to bleed from the forehead. The BC members then positioned Furno on the table as Ben climbed a top turnbuckle. However, Ajax suddenly pushed him forward to send him crash through the table as Furno rolled away from it. The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!"

All three New Shield members then brought Platty back in the ring and beat him down together before irish whipping him in the ropes and Furno smashed him in the stomach, Raptor hit him in the face with a Superman Punch, and Ajax took him down with a STO.

As Furno screamed down at Platty about how the Bullet Club was nothing to the New Shield, he suddenly hit him in the face with a Superkick. This caused Furno to fall back in the ropes which he used to hit Platty back with a Rebound Clothesline.

Havoc suddenly came back on the apron, but Ajax knocked him down from it with a Superman Punch and Furno then charged into him with a Suicide Dive. Furno then returned in the ring to smash Platty in the back with a steel chair before Raptor smirked and took the kendo stick which he used to smash Platty between the legs from behind, causing him to groan really hard in pain.

Raptor and Furno then held Platty by the arms as Ajax got before him and did the SUCK IT! move before Superkicking him in the face followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Ajax grabbed Platty and held him in place once again as Raptor was going to strike him with the kendo stick, but he broke free in time, causing Raptor to accidentally smash Ajax's head instead. Platty grabbed Raptor and tossed him out of the ring before Spin Kicking Ajax in the stomach and then got out on the apron to catch him with a Springboard Facebuster which Furno interrupted by throwing a trash can to his face.

As he was bending forward, Raptor took the chance to hit his head with a Drive By, causing him to flip outside the ring. As Ben returned in the ring, Furno kicked him in the guts before catching him with a running Neckbreaker.

Raptor then brought Platty back in the ring and irish whipped him in the ropes to catch him with a Tilt-a-whirl Slam before locking him into a Sleeper Hold while Furno locked Ben into a Camel Clutch. However, before they could tap out, Havoc returned in the ring and slammed their heads with a trash can top which caused them to break their holds.

Ajax returned inside and tried to smash Havoc who ducked his attack and slammed the trash can top on his head. Furno then returned with his own trash can top and smashed Havoc's head with it. The two of them exchanged slams with their tops - slow at first, then faster.

Eventually, Furno kicked Havoc's weapon out of his hands and slammed his head once again. He was about to attack again, when Havoc ducked, grabbed the strap belt on the ground, and slapped it in Furno's back, making him scream in pain.

He then lifted Furno on his back, looking to apply his Back-to-belly Piledriver, but Ajax came and kicked him in the guts which allowed Furno to reverse it into a Piledriver. Platty suddenly came back in the ring and pushed Furno outside before hitting a Roundhouse Kick to Ajax's head, a Spin Kick to Raptor's stomach, a back elbow to Ajax's head, a Trouble In Paradise to Raptor's one and and then a running knee strike to Ajax's one as he rested in a corner.

He tried to end his combo by applying a Running Bulldog to Ajax which Raptor interrupted by throwing a steel chair to his face which knocked him out. Ben suddenly came in and tried to Superkick Ajax who blocked and caught him with a Walking Side Slam on an open steel chair.

Ajax and Raptor then went outside and picked up two parts of the security barricade and putted them near the ring before positioning a third piece on top of them. The duo then returned inside and tried to double suplex Ben onto the security barricade piece they moved, but Platty came in time to prevent him from falling and gently putted him down on the apron.

They then hit their shoulder simultaneously into Ajax and Raptor's stomach and then caught them with a Sunset Flip before locking them both into a Sharpshooter. Before they could tap out however, Furno returned in the ring with a kendo stick and smashed both of them in the back to break the locks.

However, Platty responded with a Superkick to Furno's head which made him fall out of the ring and tried to follow with another one to Raptor who countered it with a Samoan Drop. Just then, Havoc surprised him with a Slingshot Somersault Lariat from the apron just before Ajax hit him on the head with a Springboard Knee Strike from the same spot.

He then tried to apply the Pedrigree, but Havoc resisted and sent him outside through the security barricade with a back body drop, almost breaking his back and making the crowd wince in pain for him. In another spot, Platty hit Furno in the face with a Penalty Kick from the apron which made him lay down onto a wooden table.

He then went to pick up a ladder from under the ring and opened it before climbing all the way to the top, ready to jump down on Furno. However, Raptor arrived and pushed the ladder, making Platty land on the apron and then climbed there too to kick Platty in the guts before applying an Apron DDT.

However, Ben then jumped in a corner from the inside and then surprised Raptor with a Diving Apron DDT. He then turned his attention to Furno who was still on the table and decided to climb up the ladder and jump on him with a Diving Elbow Drop through the table. At this point, the crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

Back in the ring, Platty putted a trash can over Raptor before climbing a top turnbuckle on jumped right on it with a 450 Splash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Raptor suddenly kicked out and showed a glare full of rage as he was bleeding from the mouth. He then blocked a Superkick attempt from Platty and lifted him for a very violent Powerbomb. Havoc then came back in and went for a Big Boot which Raptor blocked and pushed him back before hitting a strong Superman Punch to his head.

Ben then came back in and ducked another Superman Punch attempt before replying with a Superkick to Raptor's head. He followed with a second one before Havoc lifted him on his shoulders in position for his Belly-to-back Piledriver. Platty climbed a top turnbuckle at the same time and then jumped to press down on Raptor for Havoc's move to cause twice more damage. Havoc then went for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Ajax returned just in time to grab Havoc from behind and toss him shoulder first into the steel pose which made him fall outside. then, with Furno's help, he grabbed some handcuffs from under the ring and locked Havoc's arms outside around the steel pose, trapping him there.

Back inside, Platty got on the apron as Ben lifted Raptor, ready to hit their Meltzer Driver, but Ajax grabbed Platty's foot to drag him down while, back in the ring, Raptor somehow found the strength to break free and charge into Ben with a Spear.

Furno then grabbed Ben and applied the Purge (Cross Rhodes) before Ajax added to the combo by hitting his Pedigree. The trio then applied all together their Triple Powerbomb to Ben and pinned him altogether.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and still UCW Triple Tag Champions, Ajax, Raptor Reigns, and Furno Moxley, THE NEW SHIELD!"

The trio weakly stood up and exchanged bump-fists as well as hugs as they were given their belts which they rose up while the crowd chanted: "HOUNDS OF VENGEANCE!"

"Wow! What an amazing match! Both side gave all their bodies and souls into this fight!" Joey exclaimed.

"But in the end, the shield resisted the bullets and came out on top! It's the Hounds of Vengeance that rule tonight!" Bobby added with enthusiasm.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Born In China)**

"The following contest scheduled for one fall is for the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Brooklyn, New York, KAVZ!"

The crowd cheered as he slowly walked on the stage and into the ring where he showed-off some martial arts moves.

 **(Hopeless)**

"And his opponent, from St. Louis, Missouri, he is the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Champion, MATT ACE!"

The little champ received a big ovation as he came out with enthusiasm and clapped in fans' hands before running in the ring where he ran into the ropes and performed a backflip before taking a pose and earn even more cheers. He then looked at Kavz who chuckled a bit because of his enthusiasm before giving his belt to the ref who called for the bell, starting the match.

The two wrestlers started by locking into a clinch which saw them twisting each other's arm multiple times. At one point, as Matt got caught, he performed a roll to release the pressure and twisted Kavz's arm in return. However, this last one took him down with a headlock which Matt immediately escaped by catching his head with a headscissors and then took Kavz with a headlock of his own, only for him to escape the exact same way. Both men then marked a pause to let the crowd cheer for them.

The two then shook hands before running in the ropes and slipped on the mat simultaneously as they though the other wouldn't right before getting back up and hitting a dropkick at the same time, finishing by performing a roll and a kick up before marking another pose and getting cheered again.

Kavz this time grabbed Matt's arms from behind and pushed him down on the mat in this position, soon transitioning it into a Cattle Mutilation submission hold. Matt managed to put a foot on the rope to force the break and Kavz tried to irish whip him in the ropes, only to get reversed.

As he performed an handspring in the ropes, Matt interrupted him with a dropkick to the head and then locked him into a Double Underhook Crossface submission hold. Kavz escaped it by putting a foot on the rope to force the break, but Matt didn't stopped there and caught him with a Rolling Kneebar.

Just as Kavz was about to reach for the ropes, Matt transitioned it into a Straightjacket which Kavz suddenly escaped by putting Matt into a bridging position.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Kavz rested in a corner, Matt charged at him, only to get caught with a Reverse STO into the second turnbuckle before quickly grabbing him, irish whipping him in the ropes, and apply a hip toss followed by a sideflip and a dropkick to the face.

He then irish whipped Matt once again in the ropes and caught him with a standing Hurricanrana before hitting his Black Magic (Feint Shining Wizard transitioned into a reverse Roundhouse Kick) and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

After Matt got back up, Kavz tried to smash him, only for the champ to duck and reply with a Jump Spin Kick to his face, immediately followed by a rolling roll up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Immediately after getting back up, Kavz caught Matt with a rolling roll up of his own.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Kavz putted Matt into a corner and hit many quick chops to his chest before irish whipping him in a corner where he jumped on the second turnbuckle and onto Kavz with a Diving Double Knee Stomp, followed by another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Desperate, Matt ran in the ropes once again where Kavz surprised him with a Flip Kick to the head which knocked him out of the ring. Ready to go for an aerial move, Kavz then climbed the second turnbuckle just as Matt returned and surprised him from behind with a Reverse Frankensteiner from up there, making him crash hard.

The champ then hit his Standing Moonsault, but instead of going for the pin, he rolled forward and jumped on the top turnbuckle from where he jumped on Kavz with the Air Ace and finally made the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner and still UCW Jr. Heavyweight Champion, MATT ACE!"

The champ panted as he lifted his title belt in victory before shaking hands with Kavz out of mutual respect.

"Wow! That was awesome junior heavyweight action!" Joey exclaimed.

"Even though Matt Ace came out on top, Kavz can take his part of the cake too; this was a solid performance! Who knows, maybe a future world champion in one of these two?" Bobby pointed out.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Come Out and Play)**

UCW Women's TV Champion, Bong Cha, entered to positive reception with her belt and a pair of nunchucks which she swung around a bit before running in the ring and taking a microphone.

"Huntington Beach seems like the right place and Beach Brawl seems to be the perfect time for my UCW Women's TV Championship Open Challenge! To all the women in this locker room, if you want your shot at my title belt, come and take it!"

"Who is gonna answer her challenge?" Bobby asked in anticipation.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **(Dangerous)**

Everybody suddenly jumped as Bong Cha widened her eyes. It was none other than Brooke Danger who came out!

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S BROOKE DANGER!" Joey exclaimed with jumping out of his seat. "Former three times, THREE TIMES UFC champion!"

Brooke Danger is a slender and muscled woman with pale skin and light brown hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a black and white sports bra, black and red fighting tights shorts, black bandages around her feet, and black MMA gloves.

As the Philadelphia fighter entered the ring with the most serious of glares, Bong Cha looked at her with wide eyes as she though the rumors of her singing with UCW were not true. But then, she smiled and gave her belt to the ref who showed it and called for the bell, starting the match.

Bong Cha immediately went for a dropkick which Brooke dodged and replied with a violent Spin Kick right to her jaw, knocking her down and out of the ring. As she then grabbed Bong Cha's hair from between the ropes, the champ hit her with a Roundhouse Kick to the head before dragging her out of the ring too.

She then waited for Brooke to get back up before hitting her with a running dropkick that knocked her back first into the apron. She then brought her back in the ring and ducked a clothesline before jumping on the second turnbuckle and catching Brooke with a Diving Codebreaker followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Bong Cha immediately locked Brooke into a Crossface submission hold which lasted around 15 seconds before Brooke managed to get in the ropes and force the break. As she retreated outside, Bong Cha got on the apron and went for a Penalty Kick which Brooke blocked and made Bong Cha fall head first onto the apron.

She then grabbed her and slammed her head first into the security barricade before bringing her back inside the ring and charging to hit her in the corner with a running knee strike to the jaw. She followed with a Pumphandle Lift transitioned into a Death Valley Driver and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

She tried to apply the same move again, but Bong Cha countered it with a Headscissors Takedown and, as Brooke rested in a corner, charged to hit her with a Flip Lariat. She tried to follow by running in the opposite corner, but Brooke followed and hit her with a jump clothesline before running in the ropes and getting caught with a roll up from Bong Cha.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

After the kickout, Bong Cha went for a clothesline which Brooke ducked and replied with a jump knee strike to her jaw which knocked her down hard. She then locked her into a headlock which she managed to escape after 20 seconds by throwing Brooke over her shoulder and jumped to hit a dropkick to her face.

Bong Cha tried to follow with the pin, but Brooke suddenly locked her into her submission move, the Guillotine! Bong Cha suffered a lot, but managed to reach for the ropes to force the break and then went to rest in a corner.

Brooke tried to hit her with a running knee strike again, but Bong Cha dodged and delivered two Spin Kicks to her stomach followed by a knee strike to her jaw and ultimately a running dropkick to the side of her head. She then applied a snap suplex before running in the ropes and catching Brooke with a Reverse STO as she was kneeling, concluding with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Bong Cha waited for Brooke to get back up before running in the ropes for a Springboard Crossbody which Brooke ducked and went for a Superkick which Bong Cha countered with a leg sweep. She then climbed a top turnbuckle to go for the Eclipse, but Brooke slammed the ropes to make her fall on her groin and then hit her with a running dropkick.

She climbed and tried to go for a Superplex, but Bong Cha pushed her down on the apron and outside the ring. She then saw the occasion and jumped to catch Brooke with her Eclipse on the outside. She then brought her back in the ring before the count of 20 for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Brooke suddenly caught Bong Cha in her Guillotine submission hold once again. The champ fought valiantly, but after a whole minute, she passed out and the ref was forced to call for the bell.

"Here is your winner and new UCW Women's TV Champion, BROOKE DANGER!"

The new champ took her belt and aggressively climbed a turnbuckle to show her belt as the reaction was mix.

"Oh my god! Brooke Danger won the Women's TV Championship in her debut match at Beach Brawl despite Bong Cha's best offensives!" Joey exclaimed.

"I feel like the whole face of our women's division changed," Bobby said.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Can You Feel My Heart)**

"The following contest is the Beach Brawl Match! Introducing entrant number 1, representing the Monarchy, "The Rabid Street Dog" DYLAN TORRES!"

A wall of pyro erupted from the stage and Dylan Torres walked out, taunting the fans and getting into the ring where he waited for his opponent.

 **(Paint It Black)**

"And introducing the entrant number 2, representing the Guardians, VENGEANCE CREED!"

The Guardian came out to positive reception and calmly walked into the ring where he threw his black vest in the crowd before exchanging a glare with Dylan. The ref soon called for the bell, starting the match.

Both men got face-to-face and Dylan did the Monarchy sign with his hands while Creed did the Guardians' one. They then started exchanging blows until Creed got the upper hand and pulled him back in the ropes. He then charged and got pushed above the top rope and outside the ring.

Dylan then got on the apron and jumped on Creed with a Cactus Elbow before bringing him back in the ring for a Powerbomb on his knee and the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Dylan grabbed Creed by the head and tried to toss him out of the ring, but Creed bounced his head on the top rope and hit him with a clothesline as the countdown ended.

 **(Shot 'Em)**

Entrant #3 New Bone Soldier

As the Bullet Club: UCW theme song played, the wrestler to come out was small and wearing a skull mask with a black jacket, gloves and pants themed after the Bullet Club. He then slowly removed to reveal it was none other than Ken Katana with his blonde hair well groomed and black paint traces on his cheeks.

"So it was true! The Bullet Club: UCW has their own Bone Solider and it's Ken Katana!" Bobby said.

Ken ran into the ring and hit Dylan with many quick chops to the chest before knocking him with with a Spin kick and then applied a Tombstone Double Knee Facebreaker on him.

Creed suddenly hit him with a kick to the guts before tossing him toward a corner where he grabbed the ropes to slip out on the apron, then slipped between Creed's legs, rolled out on the other apron and hit his shoulder into Creed's stomach before jumping on him with a Springboard Siting Senton.

He then held his hand like a gun toward Creed and shot before running and hitting an Handspring Backflip Elbow Drop with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He then climbed a top turnbuckle and tried to jump on Creed with a 450 splash, but his target rolled out of the way, letting him crash hard. Dylan took the chance to kick him in the guts and apply a Spike Piledriver as the next countdown ended.

 **(Sweat & Honor)**

Entrant #4 Javier Castro

The Cuban war veteran received a big ovation as he ran into the ring with his wooden baseball bat and slammed the tip of it into all three men in the ring's stomach, ending with a Russian Leg Sweep to Dylan.

He then got ready to smash Ken on the head with it, but he moved out of the way, causing his bat to hit the top rope instead which made it bounce back to his own head. Ken then dropkicked him in the back to make him fall out of the ring before charging into him with a quick Suicide Dive.

Back in the ring, Dylan putted Creed down with a body slam and followed with his Violence Party (A series of stomps, knee drops, fist drops, and Sentons to a downed opponent). The countdown then ended.

 **(Big & Sexy)**

Entrant #5 Big Divo (formerly known in UCW as Big Daddy W)

Big Divo looks like Viscera in WWF with the black suit and all, except his mohawk is black.

He ran into the ring and received a series of violent blows and kicks from Dylan who then ran in the ropes and received a shoulder tackle that practically sent him flying to the other side of the ring. He then grabbed Dylan and applied a STO Backbreaker before taking a moment to let the crowd cheer: "Welcome back!"

Creed then got back up and Divo caught him with a Belly-to-belly Suplex before irish whipping him in the ropes and lifting him for a Release Flapjack. Creed suddenly came and gave him a few blows before Divo replied with a knee strike to his guts and lifted him to apply a delayed vertical suplex.

He ended by grabbing Ken and putting him in a corner to hit a lousy double chop to his chest followed by a Gorilla Press Drop before the next countdown ended.

 **(Let's Dance)**

Entrant #6 Triple B

The big guy got in the ring and face-to-face with Big Divo. The two big guys looked at each other before exchanging blows which soon turned into shoulder tackles as they bounced back and forth into the ropes. It all came to an end when Triple B Superkicked Big Divo in the face.

As Vite retreated in a corner, Triple B charged into him with a Body Avalanche that took him down and tried to follow with a Bonzai Drop from the second turnbuckle, but Divo moved out of the way, letting him crash down. Divo then jumped on him with a Standing Shooting Star Press (yes, he won in agility) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

The countdown then ended.

 **(Break)**

Entrant #7 Chris Blake

The savior got in the ring with his barb-wired baseball bat and smashed Big Divo in the stomach with it, causing him to clutch down in pain. He did the same to Javier and Ken before ducking an attack from Creed and smashed him in the stomach with his weapon before applying his Brother Andrew finishing move and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Vengeance Creed has been eliminated!"

Chris smirked before turning his attention to Javier whom he was gonna hit on the back with his bat, but Javier grabbed his own wooden bat and blocked Chris. This turned into a strength test which Chris ended by dropping his bat and catching Javier with a Side Slam as the next countdown ended.

 **(Wreck)**

Entrant #8 Cactus Jessica

The Hardcore Legend's daughter arrived with her own barb-wired baseball bat and ran in the ring to glare defiantly at Chris. Soon, they started clashing their bats together until Jessica knocked Chris' one out of his hands and smashed him in the stomach before running and hitting a Running Neckbreaker.

She then putted him into a corner and hit him a lot of times on the head, ending with her running knee strike to his face. She then clotheslined Chris outside the ring, knocking herself out too in the process.

Back into the ring, Dylan and Ken exchanged blows before hitting each other with a clothesline simultaneously right before the next countdown ended.

 **(The Alpha)**

Entrant #9 Jay Alpha

The Alpha ran into the ring and immediately gave blows to Ken before irish whipping him in the ropes to apply an hip toss followed by a sideflip and a dropkick to the face. Dylan tried to surprise Jay with a Motor City Lariat (Discus Lariat) which Jay ducked and caught him with a Lethal Combination.

As Triple B got back up, Jay kicked him in the guts and went for his Alpha Plantation which Triple B countered with a German Suplex. He then did some dancing moves before rolling over Jay on the floor and then made him sit in a corner before doing the Stickface. The countdown then ended.

 **(Crush!)**

Entrant #10 Maluta The Sumo (Newcomer)

Maluta The Sumo, as his name suggest it, is a Samoan guy with tan skin and a very round sumo shape wearing a purple sumo attire with a white ribbon tied around his waist.

He slowly walked into the ring and got face-to-face with Triple B. He challenged him to a sumo match which Triple B accepted and got in position before locking hands and pushing each other with all their strength.

This all ended when Ken came to dropkick the two of them at turn. In response, Maluta caught him with a Samoan Drop and Triple B decided to do the same. He then applied a Rikishi Driver before Maluta climbed a turnbuckle and jumped on him with a Bonzai Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Ken Katana has been eliminated!"

The next countdown then ended.

 **(The Harem)**

Entrant #11 Diana Batist

She came out wearing red harem pants and a red top around her chest with her black hair tied into a long ponytail and golden bracelets on her wrists. She slowly belly danced her way into the ring and before Triple B who looked at her in awe before soon dancing as well and slapping on his big butt.

However, Cactus Jessica hit him with a low blow from behind and then shouted in Diana's face about the fact that she showed too much skin. He responded by lifting her on her shoulders to hit her Metal Slam and then followed with her Hips From Hell and Metal Leg Drop. She finished with a Snap Piledriver and the pin.

"1!...2!...3"

"Cactus Jessica has been eliminated!"

As she turned around, Jay Alpha went for a Superkick which he blocked and grabbed him by the balls to make him scream in pain before tossing him out of the ring and following just as the next countdown ended.

 **(Freakin)**

Entrant #12 "The Algerian Tank" Omar Said

He ran into the ring where Javier greeted him with a few blows to the head before running in the ropes to go for a Crossbody, but Omar caught him in his arms and applied a Swinging Side Slam. He then waited for Javier to get back up before hitting a Roundhouse Kick to the side of his head and then locked him into the Accolade submission hold: Javier tapped out.

"Javier Castro has been eliminated!"

Right after that, Triple B came to Superkick Omar to the face and dragged him to go for his Bonzai Drop. However, Omar rolled out of the way, letting him crash on his butt, and then hit him on the back of the head with his Machka Kick before locking him too in the Accolade and forcing him to tap out.

"Triple B has been eliminated!"

Omar then started beating Dylan down before the next countdown ended.

 **(Kick)**

Entrant #13 DJ Kingston

The Astonishing One rushed into the ring to go help his fellow Monarchy partner by giving quick blows to Omar. This last one went for a Roundhouse Kick which DJ ducked and replied with a Roundhouse Kick of his own to face, knocking him out of the ring.

He then helped Dylan back up before getting out on the apron and jumped on everyone outside with an Asai Moonsault. Back in the ring, Diana Batist tried to surprise Dylan with her Metal Slam, but he broke free and hit her with his Motor City Lariat and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Diana Batist has been eliminated!"

DJ then came back inside and hugged his partner right before Chris came back inside and tried to attack them with his bat. However, they dodged and DJ kicked him in the balls before applying his Honolulu Destroyer (Canadian Destroyer). They then grabbed Chris and applied their Kingdom Killer (Magic Killer) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Chris Blake has been eliminated!"

Just then, the next countdown ended.

 **(Silver Lust)**

Entrant #14 Silverdust

Everybody jumped as the wrestler they didn't saw in UCW since 2016 returned. On the entrance stage, he slowly pulled out a shirt from his pocket and pulled it on to reveal it was a Bullet Club: UCW t-shirt themed for him and with "The Silver Nightmare" written on the back. In the ring, DJ and Dylan smirked and dared him to come fight them.

He did just that and immediately got beaten down by both Monarchy members. They started screaming down at him, when he suddenly smashed them both between the legs, causing them to clutch down in pain. He then grabbed Dylan from behind and hit his Cross Rhodes followed by the pin.

"Dylan Torres has been eliminated!"

Right after that, Maluta tried to smash Silverdust who ducked and ran in the ropes to hit him in the head with the Disaster Kick. He then positioned the sumo in the corner before stepping back and hitting the Shattered Dreams followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Maluta The Sumo has been eliminated!"

Right after that, the countdown ended.

 **(Fruit Rush)**

Entrant #15 "Fruit Rush" Ubu

As the little African wrestler ran into the ring, Silverdust tried to surprise him, but Ubu replied with many counters, tricks, and kicks (think like what Lio Rush did with Velveteen Dream during their match at NXT) which made the crowd cheer loudly for him.

He then hit Silverdust in the corner with a running dropkick before trying to irish whip him in the opposite corner, but got reversed and hit the corner so hard that he flipped out of the ring.

Silverdust then started brawling with DJ Kingston until Big Divo suddenly came back in to clothesline them down and then grabbed DJ to apply his Spirit Bomb followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"DJ Kingston has been eliminated!"

Right after that, the countdown ended.

 **(Black Swan)**

Entrant #16 Chavez Rabodo

The Black Swan wasted no time rushing into the ring and give savage blows to Divo. The big guy tried to fight back with a blow of his own, but Chavez ducked and actually lifted him with a Spinebuster that made the whole ring tremble. He then applied his Future Shock DDT before pinning him down.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Big Divo has been eliminated!"

After that, Silverdust, who has climbed a top turnbuckle, jumped toward Chavez who hit him in mid-air with a violent headbutt followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Silverdust has been eliminated!"

Jay Alpha then came back and tried to surprise Chavez with his Alpha Plantation, only for Chavez to counter with a German Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Jay Alpha has been eliminated!"

Chavez then got outside and grabbed Ubu before slamming his head hard into the steel pose, busting him open. He then brought him back in the ring and hit him hard with a Claymore followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Ubu has been eliminated!"

With everyone but him out, Chavez just waited for the countdown to end so that the next one would enter.

 **(Into The Ocean)**

Entrant #17 Shark Boy 2

The crowd went wild as the masked wrestler who won this very match for two years in a row came came and smashed his two water bottles together before walking in the ring with a very anticipating Chavez.

Once he got inside the ring, Chavez got to his face and shot things about finally being the one to break his legacy and even spat in his face...which caused Shark Boy to reply with a kick to his parts followed by a Shark Boy Chumper and the pin,

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner, SHARK BOY 2!"

"What?!" Joey exclaimed, as shocked as everyone else in the arena. "Wawawawawa?! I though Chavez was going to leave waste to Shark Boy 2, but he just came out and won the match with two moves like nothing was!"

"I...totally didn't see that coming," Bobby admitted, his eyes wide open too.


	12. Chapter 12

Shark Boy 2 was still in the ring with a microphone. "You know, as good as it is to win the Beach Brawl Match for the third year in a row, it pretty much sucks to do it with only two moves. And since it's the greatest event of the summer, it shouldn't suck! This is why I'm challenging anyone from that locker room to come out and fight me!"

 **(Funky Fighter)**

The one to come out was a strange man wearing green wrestling pants and white bandages around his arms. He had puffy black hair and a funny mustache. He danced his way to the ring and took Shark Boy's microphone.

"Holla, my friend! I'm Captain Party and I'm here to step up to your challenge!" he announced.

Shark Boy 2 smiled behind his mask as he had no objections to that and asked the ref to call for the bell which he did.

The two men started by walking around in circles and Captain Party showed some dance moves during that time. Eventually, they locked in a clinch which saw Shark Boy twisting Captain Party's arm before being pushed in the ropes and jumped to catch him with a Sunset Flip.

However, instead of falling, he swung his hips around and tried to jump in a Sitting Senton on Shark Boy who moved out of the way. After they got back up, Captain Party went for a Butt Attack which Shark Boy countered with a kick to his butt which somehow hurt his leg in the process.

The masked wrestler then picked up the water bottle he brought in the corner and shot its content over Captain Party who just thanked him as it was refreshing. Shark Boy just chuckled before kicking him in the guts and running in the ropes to get hit with a Butt Attack to the face.

As Shark Boy was sitting next to the ropes, Captain Party ran and hit him with a Running Butt Attack to the side of the head and was going to follow with another one, only for the shark to push him out on the apron. There, he tried to smash his head, only to get blocked and the captain went for a shoulder charge which Shark Boy dodged and kicked his head.

He then kicked the back of his leg to make him fall in a sitting position on the apron before hitting a running dropkick from between the ropes to knock him down. Shark Boy then got out on the apron and kicked the captain's arm before knocking him down with a diving double axe handle.

He then brought him back inside the ring before locking him into an arm stretch submission hold which he escaped after 15 seconds with an hip toss. He then ran onto a second turnbuckle and looked to hit Shark Boy with a Diving Butt Attack which he countered into a Reverse Atomic Drop, hurting his butt a lot.

He then tried to irish whip him in the ropes, only to get reversed and thrown out on the apron. Captain Party then kicked his guts before running in the ropes and hitting his head between the ropes with a Running Butt Attack which knocked him off the apron.

The captain then ran in a corner and jumped out on Shark Boy with a Plancha before immediately running back in the ring and into Shark Boy with a Top Con Hilo. He then tossed Shark Boy back into the ring before climbing the apron and going for a Springboard Butt Attack which the masked man ducked just in time.

He then ran at Captain Party who kicked him in the guts and then applied the Three Amigos, until Shark Boy broke free from the third suplex and tried to hit a German Suplex which the captain reversed with a roll and locked him into the Ankle Lock submission hold.

Shark Boy managed to reach for the ropes and the captain grabbed him to apply the ultimate third suplex before going in a corner and started imitating Shinsuke Nakamura. As Shark Boy 2 sat up, the captain went for a Butt Attack in a Booma Ye fashion, but the masked wrestler caught him by the waist and applied a German Suplex with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Not letting him go, Shark Boy immediately transitioned it into a Fujiwara Armbar which the captain managed to escape by putting his foot on the rope. However, Shark Boy immediately grabbed him and applied a Powerbomb with the Jacknife pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Shark Boy was getting tired and kicked the captain in the guts to go for his Chumper, but got pushed in the ropes and caught with a back body drop. He tried to hit the captain with a lariat which he countered with a Fisherman Suplex before immediately grabbing his foot and locking in the Ankle Lock.

Shark Boy groaned in pain and tried many times to break free, but the captain just wouldn't let go. Eventually, he managed to break free from the submission hold by grabbing the captain with a Rolling Armbar. However, it only lasted a few seconds as the captain managed lock in the Ankle Lock once again.

After a whole minute, Captain Party decided to let go of Shark Boy and instead apply a Chickenwing Facebuster with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

The captain lifted Shark Boy on his arms and did the Helicopter Spin for many seconds before irish whipping him in the ropes for a Push-up Elbow Smash and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner, CAPTAIN PARTY!"

The newcomer celebrated with a dance before inviting Shark Boy 2 to join him which he did.

"Wow! This Captain really knows to bring the party!" Joey said with enthusiasm.

"Shark Boy 2 wanted some challenge and he got served. It's the first time he actually loses at this PPV. But he doesn't seem to mind," Bobby said while enjoying the party.


	13. Chapter 13

**(I'm So Sick)**

"The following contest is a Two Out Of Three Falls Match for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Mexico City, New Mexico, "The Fesity Luchadora" ELENA HOPE!"

She came out to positive reception from the fans and did a peace sign pose at the top of the ramp before skipping to the ring. She got on the apron and backflipped into the ring and then waited for her opponent.

 **(Kung fu Fighting)**

"And her opponent, from Shanghai, China, she is the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, TIGER GIRL!"

The champion came out under the cheers as she showed-off Kung Fu moves at the entrance ramp before making her way toward the ring. However, just as she was getting near the ring, Elena suddenly jumped out on her with a Top Con Hilo.

The Lucha then gave her violent blows to the head before tossing her back in the ring and ran in the ropes to catch her with her Adios (Tilt-a-Whirl DDT) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Elena Hope scored the first fall!"

"Oh my gosh! The match barely started that Elena already makes the first pin!" Bobby exclaimed in surprise.

After the few seconds of break they got between falls, the match started again and Elena clotheslined Tiger Girl out of the ring before getting out and throwing her into the security barricade. Elena returned in the ring in hopes of winning via countout, but Tiger Girl managed to get on the apron and hit her in the stomach with a violent shoulder smash.

She then returned in the ring to receive a Calf Kick from Elena who then climbed up a top turnbuckle and jumped on her with a Frog Splash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

She tried to irish whip Tiger Girl in the corner, but she countered with an arm twist and Flapjacked her head first into the turnbuckle. Both women then took time to rest a bit as the ref counted to 8 before they got back up and Tiger Girl knocked Elena down with a lariat.

She then putted her on her back and ran in the ropes to hit her with a Double Foot Stomp to the chest before catching her waist and forcing her up for a Gutwrench Suplex. As Elena rested in a corner, Tiger Girl charged for a Running European Uppercut, but she moved out of the way, letting her hit in the corner instead and caught her with a Running Hurricanrana.

She then irish whipped her in the ropes and got knocked down with a shoulder tackle before she ran in the ropes. Elena rolled under her and tried to jump with a leap frog, but Tiger Girl caught her in mid-air and tried a Powerslam, but Elena broke free and caught her from behind with a roll up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

She once again tried to irish whip Tiger girl in the ropes, only to get reversed and hit her with a Push-up Dropkick to the face. She tried to follow with her Sweet Dreamz (Snap DDT), but Tiger Girl caught her legs and applied the Cesaro Swing for 30 rounds before locking her into the Chikara Special and forcing her to tap out.

"Tiger Girl has scored the second fall!"

After the second time break, Tiger Girl charged into Elena in a corner with a Running European Uppercut followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

She grabbed and tossed Elena out on the apron before headbutting her head and then climbed the second rope to lift her with a Superplex from the apron and followed with yet another pinfall.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tiger Girl grabbed Elena by the shoulders and shouted at her, when she suddenly tried to catch her with a Small Package which Tiger Girl tried to counter with a suplex, but Elena reversed it into a roll up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tiger Girl broke free and locked Elena into a Coquina Clutch which she reversed into a Jacknife pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tiger Girl tried to attack Elena who ducked, letting her hit the corner, and then kicked her in the guts to ultimately hit the Sweet Dreamz followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Elena gasped in shock as her opponent kicked out of her finishing move. The fans started to chant: "You're a psycho!"

Both girls started exchanging weakly blows until Tiger Girl hit an European Uppercut and irish whipped Elena in the ropes to be caught with a Yoshitonic Roll.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

"What is it gonna take to keep these girls down?!" Bobby exclaimed.

Elena kicked tiger Girl in the guts and applied her Three Amigos before grabbing her head and going for a Sihranui in the corner. However, Tiger Girl stopped her in mid air and pushed her up with all of her strength to hit a Push-up European Uppercut underneath her jaw.

She then immediately grabbed her head and applied her Neutralizer followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner and still UCW Ultra Cool diva Champion, TIGER GIRL!"

the crowd cheered as the champ rose her title belt before giving an hug to Elena who returned it.

"Man! What a match! I feel like we have a MOTY candidate here!" Joey declared.

"We agree on that! I understand the crowd; I too would have loved to see them fight forever!" Bobby declared.


	14. Chapter 14

**(Sacrifice)**

"The following contest is an Unsanctioned Match for the UCW Legend Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Salem, Massachusetts, she's the leader of the Guardians, "The Ice Queen" SARA LEWIS!"

The lights went out in the arena, and when they came back on a few seconds later, they were blood red. Sara Lewis then appeared from a pit of fire and made her way to the ring where she waited for her opponent.

 **(Killpop)**

"And her opponent, from the Fires of Hell, he's the UCW Legend Champion, POISON!"

Fire exploded from the stage and Poison walked out. Once he was in the ring, he looked up to the sky with his arms outstretched before glaring at Sara and giving the belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell.

As soon as the bell rang, both opponents started exchanging violent blows with all of their mutual rage. The struggle saw Sara jumping on Poison and giving him many blows to the head before trying to toss him out of the ring and got reversed. She landed on the apron and used the middle to get some momentum and charge into Poison with The Summoning (Spear) followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Sara immediately clotheslined Poison out of the ring and then ran out into him with a Suicide Dive that knocked him into the security barricade. She then tossed him on the other side of the barricade before walking away and then ran and jump right above the barricade and into Poison.

The two fought in the crowd for a moment before Poison regained the upper hand and lifted Sara in a suplex position before dropping her stomach first on the security barricade and then smash her in the face. He then went at the ringside and caught Sara with a Walking Side Slam Backbreaker.

A crazy idea then crossed his mind: he grabbed the outside security carpet and ripped it off, exposing the concrete floor. He then went to grab Sara and tried to apply a suplex on the exposed concrete, but Sara broke free, got on the apron, and Superkicked him to the face.

She then fought him all the way to the commentators' table, tossing him over it and climbing on it too to fight Poison. As this last one was in difficulty, he suddenly grabbed the table's monitor and smashed her in the stomach with it, causing her to clutch in pain. He then grabbed her and literally suplexed her all the way down to the outside floor, causing the fans to go: "Holy shit!"

After taking a moment to take back from the violent hit, Poison grabbed Sara and Side Suplexed her on the table which didn't broke, but still hurt. He then brought her back in the ring and tossed her so hard in a corner that she flipped.

After that, Sara tried to fight back with blows to Poison who responded with a boot to her face and another Side Suplex, ended with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Poison then locked Sara into a modified Sharpshooter submission hold which lasted many seconds before she reached for the ropes. however, because of the match, there was no rope break and she had to crawl outside to force the break.

Poison got outside on the apron and gave many stomps to Sara's head before walking down and hitting a running boot to her head. He then searched under the ring and took out a shovel before going back in the ring and glancing down at his former disciple.

He slowly lifted her head with the tip of the shovel while saying: "You will always be so beautiful!" before swinging his shovel. However, she ducked his attack and smashed him hard in the face to make him drop the shovel.

She was about to pick it up, but he kicked her in the face and took back his weapon with which he was gonna attack again, but Sara stopped him with her Death Strike (Palm Strike to the face). This caused him to retreat outside on the apron where Sara stunned him with a Step-up Roundhouse Kick to the head.

She then got out and tried to apply an Apron DDT which Poison blocked and tried to reverse into a Back-to-belly Piledriver on the apron. However, Sara fought and managed to reverse it into a Sunset Flip Powerbomb right outside on the exposed concrete floor, making Poison squirm in pure pain and made the crowd chant: "Holy shit!" once again.

After many minutes, the two wrestlers rolled back in the ring with the shovel standing in the middle of it. After regaining their strength, they both crawled and reached for the shovel, struggling to take it away from the other.

Sara ended up winning the struggle and smashed it right into Poison's stomach followed by his back and then his leg, making him shout in pain. As Sara went for another attack, Poison pushed her out of the ring and tried to grab her head from between the ropes, but she smashed his head with the shovel, stunning him hard.

She then got back in and lifted Poison to apply her From Darkness Comes Light (Go 2 Sleep) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Sara was surprised that Poison kicked out of her finisher and then removed the protection from a turnbuckle to expose it before trying to smash Poison into it, but he resisted and tossed her out on the apron. He chopped her chest and ran in the ropes just as Sara tried to use the ropes and hit him with The Summoning once again, only for Poison to knee strike her to the head.

He then got her back up and applied his Straight To Hell followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Poison too was shocked that Sara kicked out of his finisher, but didn't stopped there and waited for her to get back up before hitting her hard with his Decapitator (Discuss Lariat) followed by another pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

He screamed in rage and told Sara to stay down before going for another Straight To Hell which Sara escaped and clotheslined Poison down before getting clotheslined in return. As Poison went for another Decapitator, Sara ducked and caught him from behind with a Rise from the Ashes (Inverted Frankensteiner). At this point, the crowd was chanting: "Fight forever!"

Sara suddenly kicked up and pushed a scream before locking Poison into a modified Crossface submission hold. Poison suffered a lot, but after 1 minute, he grabbed Sara's face and clawed her to force the release.

After getting back up, she delivered three blows to his face before he headbutted the wind out of her head and went to pick up the shovel. He smashed her in the back with it before applying a Chokeslam followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Poison was getting exasperated and grabbed Sara by the face and said: "What is it gonna take for you to stop?!"

Sara responded with a slap to his face to caused Poison to look even more pissed off. He went for a Decapitator which Sara interrupted with her Guardian Kick that stunned him out and then lifted him on her shoulders to apply a Snake Eyes right into the exposed turnbuckle.

However, Sara didn't stopped and Guardian Kicked Poison to the head three more times as he was kneeling before going for the pinfall.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

After resting for a very long moment, Sara weakly got Poison up on a top turnbuckle where she wanted to apply a Superplex, but Poison reversed it into a End of Heartache (Vertical suplex lifted and dropped into a double knee backbreaker) all the way down, making the crowd gasp in shock. Poison then weakly made the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

"What the hell is it gonna take to keep these guys down?!" Bobby asked at the edge of excitation.

Poison was getting very tired and lifted Sara to apply another EOH which she somehow countered into a Rise From The Ashes and then lifted him on her shoulders to hit her From Darkness Comes Light, and ultimately ended with her Guardian kick before collapsing on top of Poison.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner and new UCW Legend Champion, SARA LEWIS!"

Despite the cheers of the crowd, Sara was too weak to move. When she found the strength to get up again, she took her new title belt with proudness and wrapped it around her waist. She then took a microphone and looked at Poison who was getting escorted out of the ring by the medical team.

"Hey...," she started with long pants. "...Looks like our rivalry is over...Ryan!"

This caused fans in the crowd to look curiously while Poison just looked at her with wide eyes from the entrance ramp. He was about to say something...when someone suddenly smashed him in the back.

This guy was wearing white wrestling boots, a black wrestling attire simmilar to Undertaker's, white gloves and a plain white mask with holes only for the eyes. He aggressively grabbed Poison and applied a Lift DDT as Sara looked in surprise and everyone was confused.

The intruder just looked blankly at Sara before picking up a nearby microphone and talking: "I am The Nihilist...and all will become nothing..."


	15. Chapter 15

*LION'S ROAR*

 **(Hail Mary)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Monarchy, from Brooklyn, New York, "Brooklyn's Finest" KING CAESAR!"

The crowd cheered loudly for him as he simply walked into the ring with a focused look.

"King Caesar is well determined to avenge his leader's honor tonight!" Bobby pointed out.

 **(Kaze Ni Nawe)**

"And his opponent, from Death Valley, he is the leader of the CP9, CIPHER!"

As the song kicked in and the crowd clapped their hands to the rhythm, Cipher came out with a white towel on his shoulders and calmly walked over to the ring. Once inside, he waited for the part of the song to arrive and the whole arena shouted it at unison: "KAZE NI NAWE!" He then glared at Caesar and putted his towel in the corner as the ref called for the bell.

Both men glared at each other and Cipher said: "I fucked your leader up!" That was enough to piss Caesar enough to smash him in the face...which barely made Cipher react. Caesar smashed him in the face again and Cipher responded by spitting to his face and daring him to try again.

Caesar had enough and hit his head again and again until Cipher replied with many blows of his own to Caesar's head. however, this barely affected him and he finally knocked Cipher down with a strong chop that could be heard all around.

After Cipher got back up, Caesar went for his Roaring Elbow which he blocked with a boot and hit him with a dropkick that knocked him back into a corner. Cipher chopped his chest before irish whipping him in the opposite corner, only to get reversed. Caesar then charged and blocked a boot counter attempt before throwing Cipher's legs outside, hitting the back of his head with a Step-up Enzuigiri, and going out on the apron to jump on him with a Springboard Crossbody and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

After getting back up, Cipher hit a chop to Caesar's chest which barely made him move. "That wasn't a chop," he said. "THAT'S a chop!" he said with chopping Cipher's chest so hard that he got knocked down again.

He then grabbed Cipher and tossed him out of the ring before following and throwing him hard into the security barricade. He then tossed him on the other side of the barricade and brawled him around, when Yellowboy of the CP9 suddenly jumped on the apron to distract the referee while Hardback jumped from the audience and knocked Caesar down with a Meathook before leaving again.

Cipher dragged Caesar back at ringside and took the opportunity to slam his head into the steel pose as Yellowboy was still distracting the ref before bringing him back in. After Yellowboy left, Cipher kicked Caesar's leg multiple times before locking him down into a Heel Hook which only lasted two seconds as Caesar quickly grabbed the nearby ropes to force the break.

Cipher kicked Caesar's bad leg more times before the big guy jabbed at his face and both men exchanged blows at each other's head until Caesar got the upper hand and then applied a body slam followed by a running senton and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Caesar putted Cipher in the corner and hit him with a running smash before running to the opposite corner and Cipher followed to surprise him with a running boot to his face. He then tried to lift the big guy for a suplex which he reversed with a Falcon Arrow Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Cipher retreated outside, Caesar followed and ran for a shoulder tackle which Cipher countered with a dropkick to his bad leg, making him fall head first into the barricade. Hardback suddenly returned to distract the ref while Cipher took a steel chair and smashed Caesar's bad leg with it.

He then brought him back in the ring and positioned his bad leg on the rope before hitting it with a running dropkick, making him scream in pain. He then wasted no time locking him into the Heel hook once again.

As he was holding him, Cipher said: "It's the move I used to make your dumb leader tap out!" It was a mistake as Caesar's painful wince turned into a hateful glare and he smashed Cipher's head hard until he let go of his leg.

Caesar then kept smashing Cipher's head before irish whipping him in the ropes and knocking him down with a Roaring Elbow to the face. He then followed with his Lion bomb and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Before he could tap a third time, Yellowboy dragged the ref out of the ring and started arguing with him. Suddenly, Dylan Torres arrived and grabbed Yellowboy from behind to throw him hard into the barricade before giving violent blows down to his head. Also, DJ Kingston arrived with a steel chair and smashed Hardback in the back with it, repeating the process over and over again.

Back in the ring, Caesar smiled at his friends before lifting Cipher for another Lion Bomb which he escaped and got on his back to lock him in a inverted headlock takeover. Caesar struggled, but Cipher transitioned it into a Sleeper hold which made him slowly loose consciousness.

Once Caesar was weak enough, Cipher grabbed his head and applied a Gotch-style Piledriver followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, CIPHER!"

As the CP9 leader exited the ring with his two companions, DJ and Dylan rushed in the ring and helped their comrade back up as this last one looked at Cipher with a mix of anger and disappointment.

"Just as I though things would go well with the Monarchy coming to Caesar's help, I had to get disappointed," Joey groaned.

"The CP9 leader got away with the victory and Caesar failed to avenge Freddy Escobar's honnor. I wonder how the Monarchy's gonna take it," Bobby added.


	16. Chapter 16

**(Whatever)**

"The following contest is a tag team match for the UCW World Tag Team Championship! Introducing first the challengers, first from Unalaska, Alaska, DEATH ROWE!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the ninja came out, looking as focused as ever (even though he was wearing a mask).

 **(Light 'Em Up)**

"And his partner, from parts unknown, FR0ST SH4DOW!"

His partner came out under cheers too and the duo walked into the ring in complete calm, not wanting to waste their energy before the match.

 **(Final Boss)**

"And their opponents! First, from New Wark, New Jersey, one half of the UCW World Tag Team Champions, "The Final Boss" MIGHTY PERKINS!"

The song played and everyone cheered as Mighty Perkins came out with a pink pink feather coat on his back along with ruby sunglasses and smirked with a big laughter.

 **(GORE!)**

"And his partner! From parts unknown, he is the other half of the UCW World Tag Team Champions, GORE!"

The crowd cheered as he walked out and the fans chanted: "Gore!" to the beat of the song. The two partners looked at each other and nodded before walking into the ring and immediately giving their belts to the ref before glaring into Rowe and Fr0st's faces.

"Who are the strongest? Gore and Perkins who have been fighting to survive in the streets since their childhood, or Rowe and Fr0st who have followed a special and intense ninja training for years? It's what we're about to find out!" Joey commented.

The ref showed the belts and called for the bell as Perkins and Death Rowe started the match. Rowe started by taking Perkins down by the legs before running in the ropes and jumping past him with a cartwheel before Perkins ran in the ropes and performed a flip on Rowe's back.

Rowe went for a kick which Perkins blocked and went for one of his own which Rowe also blocked before going for a lariat which Perkins ducked and replied with a lariat which Rowe also ducked before running in the ropes, getting knocked down by a shoulder tackle and kicking up.

Perkins ran in the ropes and also got knocked down by a shoulder tackle before kicking up. The audience cheered for the duo before Perkins ran at Rowe who hit him with a boot to the face before Perkins slapped his chest, grabbed his arm, and ran in a corner for a Diving Corckscrew Arm Drag.

He tried to follow with a Jump Knee Strike which Rowe ducked and tried a Superkick which Perkins ducked and they then hit a dropkick simultaneously before kicking up and marking a pause to let the audience cheer once more.

They both smirked into each other's face before going to tag their respective partner, Gore and Fr0st Sh4dow. The former ran at the latter which ducked him once before leap frogging him and ducking a strong clothesline before marking a pause.

Gore kicked Fr0st in the guts before irish whipping him in the ropes and bending to receive a kick to the face. He tried to reply with a clothesline which Fr0st ducked and caught him with a Slingblade immediately followed by a second one.

Fr0st then went to tag Rowe before double irish whipping Gore in the ropes as he leap frogged him while Rowe Superkicked him in the face which Fr0st imitated before Rowe caught him with a German Suplex from behind, followed by a Backstabber from Rowe and ultimately, a Spear from Rowe who concluded with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Perkins suddenly came in and hit Rowe with a running dropkick that knocked him out of the ring and Superkicked Fr0st in the stomach before catching him with a Running Bulldog from behind and ultimately, jumped outside on Rowe with a Top con Hilo.

Perkins then came back in the ring to hit a Spin Kick into Fr0st's stomach before Gore caught him with a X-DDT. They then both climbed turnbuckles and Perkins jumped on Fr0st with a Diving Elbow Drop followed by a Frog Splash from Gore and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Gore then gave the tag to Perkins as Fr0st rolled in his corner to tag Rowe who got in, ducked a clothesline from Perkins, and knocked him down with a kick to the back of the leg before hitting him with a jumping elbow drop. He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped down on him with a Swanton Bomb followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Perkins rested in the ropes, Rowe charged at him and got pushed out on the apron where Gore surprised with a spit of red mist to the face, causing him to fall off the apron. Perkins then ran to knock Fr0st off his corner before flipping on the apron and jumping out on Rowe with a Diving Double Foot Stomp.

Perkins then lifted Rowe in a Electric Chair position and dropped him for Gore to go for a Roundhouse kick which he dodged, letting him Perkins by accident. Fr0st then came back in and Superkicked Perkins out of the ring before grabbing Gore and holding him in place for Rowe to Superkick his head before applying a Pentagon Driver followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Perkins suddenly came back in and hit Rowe to the side of the head with a Jump Knee Strike before knocking both of them out with an Hurricanrana. Fr0st saw this and jumped out on Perkins with a Top Con Hilo before Gore hit him with a running dropkick from between the ropes.

Rowe then got back inside and went for a Suicide Dive into Gore who dodged, letting him hit Rowe by accident. Gore and Perkins then got back in the ring and the latter ran in the ropes before the former pushed him up with his hands and out onto Rowe and Fr0st.

They then brought the duo back in the ring and hit them with a simultaneous jump knee strike to the jaw which made Rowe roll outside while Perkins brought Fr0st out on the apron for a Canadian Destroyer which he countered with a kick to the guts and a Package Piledriver on the apron.

He then got back in the ring, kicked Gore in the guts and tried to apply a Package Piledriver to him too, but got pushed into the ropes and kicked in the guts before being caught with a Gory Neckbreaker.

He tried to follow with his Phoenix-plex, but got interrupted by a Superkick behind the head from Rowe who dropped Fr0st. Gore then came back in and knocked Fr0st down with a Venom Clothesline before receiving a Discuss Clothesline from Rowe.

He then caught Perkins with a Tombstone Piledriver followed by another one to Gore before giving Perkins to Fr0st who applied a Package Piledriver followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

As Gore retreated outside the ring, Rowe triped to charge into him with a Suicide Dive, only for Gore to catch him in a Tombstone position and Perkins then jumped from the ring and on the top rope to hit him with a Meltzer Driver on the outside.

The duo then came back in and ducked Fr0st before hitting him with a Spin Kick to the head from Perkins followed by a dropkick from Gore and a Canadian Destroyed from Perkins. As Fr0st was kneeling, he did the ZERO FEAR sign before Gore and Perkins hit him with Golden Trigger followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and still UCW World Tag Team Champions, GORE & PERKINS!"

The duo weakly helped each other up as they took their belts and rose them victoriously.

"What a match! Both side gave their all, but in the end, Gore & Perkins prevailed!" Joey exclaimed.

"I still liked they match against Bad Ben & Platty though," Bobby remarked.


	17. Chapter 17

**(Hot Wings)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, PEDRO!"

The Brazilian wrestler arrived under cheers and jumped in the ring to show some Capoeira moves before waiting for his opponent.

 **(Electric Romeo)**

"And his opponent, from Rosemont, illinois, he is currently undefeated at 88-0, "The Ultimate Wrestler" TANK MCTAVISH!"

The Huntington crowd cheered loudly as the Ultimate Wrestler entered and slowly walked into the ring.

"The wrestler who never lost one match! Is it gonna change tonight?" Bobby asked.

The two man stood face-to-face with no sign of fear. The ref barely called for the bell that Tank knocked Pedro down with a shoulder tackle before lifting him to knock him into a corner and follow with shoulder charges into his stomach.

He then walked away and went for a corner clothesline which Pedro avoided and ran in the corner to hit the back on Tank's head with a Disaster Kick. However, it barely affected him and he looked angrily at Pedro before running at him as he lowered the ropes, causing him to fall outside.

As he got back on the apron, Pedro knocked him back down with a running boot to the head and then got out on the apron and went for a Penalty kick which Tank blocked and grabbed Pedro on his shoulders to Powerbomb him right on the apron.

He then brought him back in the ring and made him sit in a corner before hitting a running boot to his head. He then got him back up and applied a body slam followed by a Standing Moonsault and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tank applied another body slam before jumping on a top turnbuckle for a Diving Moonsault which Pedro dodged, letting him crash hard. He then kicked him in the guts, but Tank replied with a Spin Kick to his stomach and tried to follow with an Argentine Neckbreaker.

However, Pedro escaped and caught Tank with a Dragon Screw Leg Sweep. After getting back up, he delivered a few Roundhouse Kicks to Tank's chest which barely affected him before dropkicking him in a corner. He then charged and hit a Helluva kick to his face before rolling back and run dropkicking Tank harder in the corner.

However, the big guy bounced in the corner and clotheslined Pedro down before going for a Gourdbuster. However, Pedro landed on his feet and tried to hit Tank with a Soccer Kick as he was sitting, but he ducked and went for a Discuss clothesline which Pedro ducked and knocked him down with a strong Roundhouse Kick to the chest.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle and hit Tank with a strong Missile Dropkick followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

After he got back up, Pedro grabbed his head and hit many elbow smashes to it before running in the ropes and getting caught with a Gorilla Press transitioned into a Powerslam with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Pedro rested in a corner, Tank hit him with a Running European Uppercut followed by a Step-up roundhouse kick to the head and then an hard German Suplex that made him land on his stomach. He then tossed Pedro out on the apron and climbed the second rope to lift him with a Superplex from there with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tank grabbed Pedro and lifted him for a Powerbomb which he reversed into a Yoshitonic Roll.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

After getting back up, Tank went for a clothesline which Pedro tried to reverse into a Crucifix Roll, but Tank resisted and turned it into a Swinging Side Slam immediately followed by a Death Valley Driver and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tank lifted Pedro on a top turnbuckle to go for a Superplex, but Pedro hit blows to his head and flipped behind him before Superkicking the back of his leg and making him fall down. After that, Pedro ran in the ropes and received a jump knee strike to the jaw from Tank.

He then putted him on the middle rope and ran to hit him with a 619 before climbing a top turnbuckle and jumping on him with a Diving Elbow Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tank once again lifted Pedro for a Powerbomb, but he delivered many blows to his head before countering with an Hurricanrana and retreating in a corner. tank charged at him and he caught him with a drop toehold that made him fall head first on the middle turnbuckle.

Pedro then kicked his head to stun him long enough to Superkick him in the head and follow with a Side Suplex. As Tank was sitting down, Pedro delivered many kicks to his chest and back again and again, ultimately ending with a Penalty Kick.

He then grabbed Tank and got ready to apply a Brainbuster, but Tank countered it with a jump knee strike to his jaw and then ran in the ropes to hit him with a Discuss Clothesline that made him backflip and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Tank screamed in Pedro's face before lifting him up and go for his F10 which Pedro countered with a Canadian Destroyer out of nowhere. As Tank was weakly standing on knee, Pedro Roundhouse Kick his head before running in the ropes and hitting a Soccer kick to his chest. He then lifted him to apply his Brainbuster followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Pedro waited for Tank to get back up and hit the side of his head with a combo of three Superkicks in a row before going for his Trouble In Paradise which Tank ducked and lifted him on his shoulders to hit the F10 followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

The ref stopped a sPedro putted his foot on the nearby rope to force the break. Tank lifted Pedro and finally Powerbombed him in a corner before going for a Discuss Clothesline which Pedro interrupted with a Superkick out of nowhere. As both men were laying down, the crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

After both men weakly got back up, they started exchanging blows - slow at first, then faster, until Pedro started giving many aggressive ones to Tank's head. Once he was done, Tank was stunned enough for him to hit the side of his head with a Trouble In Paradise, but Tank didn't fell.

Pedro ran in the ropes and knocked Tank down with a jump clothesline before climbing a top turnbuckle and jumping toward Tank who caught him with a suplex position and applied a Vertical Suplex Piledriver followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Everybody jumped, including Tank who was impressed by Pedro's resilience. He decided to climb a top turnbuckle and drag Pedro with him to go for a F10 all the way up there, but Pedro broke free, hit his head with a Step-up Roundhouse kick and followed with a Trouble In Paradise to his head.

He then climbed up there and, to everyone's surprise, caught Tank with a Brainbuster from there. However, the Ultimate Wrestler kicked up and pushed a roar as it didn't seemed to affect him. However, Pedro didn't let himself getting impressed and hit him with another Trouble In Paradise to the head, followed by a Brainbuster and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

As soon as the ref's hand touched the mat for the third time, the whole crowd went silent. Pedro widened his eyes as the titantron showed 88-0 which turned to 88-1. After the long silence, the announcer spoke:

"Here is your winner and ender of the streak, PEDRO!"

The crowd suddenly exploded with cheers as Pedro soon came out of his trance and celebrated with the little energy he had left. When Tank found the strength to stand up again, Pedro looked at him and offered an handshake.

Tank just looked at it blankly before pushing it away and instead caught Pedro in a big hug with tears of joy coming out of both men's eyes, making the crowd cheer even louder.

"I never though this day would come!" Bobby said. "Tank McTavish, the Ultimate Wrestler's streak which started in December 2015 is now officially over! And it's Pedro who made the ultimate pin!"

"Man! I didn't though I would cry that much!" Joey said with whipping his tears away as Tank rose Pedro's hand in victory before walking out of the ring, letting the streak's ender celebrate his victory.


	18. Chapter 18

**(Not Afraid)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Boston, Massachusetts, MARIO SANCHEZ!"

He came out to mix reception as he clapped in fans' hands on his way to the ring before getting inside, putting his chains on a steel pole, and throwing his Boston shirt into the crowd.

 **(All My People)**

"And his opponent, from Puerto Rico, he is the UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, RAMON CARRIBEAN COOL!"

He came to loud cheers as he clapped in fans' hands and chewed on an apple which he gave a fan at ringside before flipping into the ring. He gave his belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Mario offered an handshake to Ramon who hesitated a bit before accepting. The two men were about to lock in a clinch when Mario surprised Ramon with an arm drag before kicking up, making the crowd laugh a bit.

They were then about to lock in a clinch again when Ramon slipped between Mario's legs and performed many rolls and twists before catching Mario with a roll up.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Ramon ran in the ropes and Mario slipped under him before going for a leap frog which Ramon countered into a sunset flip roll.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Ramon grabbed Mario's head and hit him with three European Uppercuts before trying to lift him for a German Suplex, only to get pushed back and hit with a running dropkick followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Mario removed his shoulder protection before hitting Ramon with a knee drop to the head which hurt more. As Ramon retreated in a corner, he fought back with blows to Mario who barely reacted and responded with a strong chop to his chest which could be heard all over the beach. He then grabbed Ramon and applied a body slam followed by a Standing Senton and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Mario got Ramon back up and knocked him back down with an elbow smash to the face before putting him in a corner where he smashed him until the ref made him stop. Ramon took the chance to grab Mario's hand and twist it in a painful way before he broke free and pushed Ramon down.

The champ immediately kicked up and dropkicked Mario in the face. He chopped this last one's chest as he was resting in the ropes before irish whipping him, getting reversed and performed a Springboard Moonsault to land behind Mario and dropkick him down once again.

After that, Ramon clotheslined Mario out of the ring before running out on the middle turnbuckle and onto Mario with a Diving Moonsault. He then dragged him on the other side of the security barricade before making him sit down on a chair and returned at ringside. Taking a lot of distance, he ran quick and jumped above the barricade toward Mario in a Running Canonball, but Mario moved out of the way, letting him crash into the steel chair.

Mario returned in the ring as the ref started counting Ramon out. Luckily, he returned inside just in time before the 20 count. Mario immediately hit him on the side of his head with his exposed knee before slamming him hard in a corner and hitting him down until the ref made him stop.

Even after that, Mario violently stomped down on Ramon multiple times until the ref made him stop. He then took some distance and charged at Ramon who countered him with a double foot stomp counter.

After they both rested a bit, Mario grabbed Ramon and gave him a few elbow smashes before going for a BOOM! Elbow which Ramon interrupted with a Sucker Punch to his jaw, stunning him long enough to catch him with a roll up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

After kicking out, Mario charged at Ramon who moved out of the corner, letting him crash shoulder first into the steel pose before catching him with a back body drop. He then ran in the ropes to hit a Springboard Corckscrew Swanton followed by a Springboard Moonsault and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Ramon tried to grab Mario who hit him with elbow smashes in the stomach before hitting an hard one to his face that made him stumble back and bounce in the ropes before going for a Flip Kick which Mario dodged and hit Ramon on the back of the head with a BOOM! Elbow followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Mario grabbed Ramon's legs and tried to lock him in the Cloverleaf, but he pushed him back with his two legs and jumped on a second turnbuckle to hit him with a Diving European Uppercut. After that, Mario ran to hit Ramon who countered him with an Exploder Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Ramon used his great strength to lift Mario on his back and perform the Helicopter Wheel for 20 seconds nonstop before feeling dizzy and dropping Mario on the ground for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Ramon climbed a top turnbuckle and went for a Diving Crossbody which Mario countered with a boot to his stomach in mid-air. He then irish whipped him in the ropes, got reversed, flipped out on the apron, and hit Ramon in the face from between the ropes with a boot counter. He then got back in the ring and kicked Ramon before applying an X-plex followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Mario grabbed Ramon and went for a suplex which got reversed into a Small Package.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Mario went for a BOOM! Elbow which Ramon ducked and replied with a Step-up Enzuigiri to the side of Mario's head, stunning him and making him fall down in a corner. There, Ramon ran into him with a Canonball followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Ramon grabbed Mario from behind and applied an Inverted Facelock spun into a DDT which made him roll out on the apron. Ramon grabbed Mario and tried to suplex him back in the ring, but surprisingly ended up getting suplexed out on the outside floor.

Mario then grabbed Ramon and Side Suplexed him on the apron before bringing him back into the ring and locking him into a Cloverleaf submission hold. Ramon managed to make it to the ropes and force the break after which Mario went for his Great Fall which Ramon escaped and landed behind Mario, lifting him for a German Suplex.

Only, Mario delivered many back elbows to Ramon's head, forcing him to let go...just before grabbing Mario again and applying a Deadweight Lift Bridging German Suplex.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!" As Mario weakly stood up, Ramon delivered many blows to the head before going for a Sucker Punch which Mario stopped by grabbing Ramon's head and applying a Snap Piledriver followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Mario grabbed Ramon and delivered a few elbow smashes to his head, ending with a BOOM! Elbow that knocked him back into the corner. Mario charged there, but Ramon dodged and then trapped his legs on the ropes before grabbing his arms and applying an X-Backstabber from behind, followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

As Mario retreated outside, Ramon charged and jumped with a Suicide Dive which Mario interrupted with a BOOM! Elbow between the ropes. He then got back in to hit Ramon with another BOOM! Elbow to the face before lifting him in a Electric Chair position and dropping him for a BOOM! Elbow behind the head. He finished by grabbing him for a Snap Piledriver followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, MARIO SANCHEZ!"

The crowd gave a mix reaction as Mario smirked and rose his new title belt in the air.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?!" Joey exclaimed.

"I told you it was just a matter of time before Sanchez became champion. You owe me five dollars," Bobby said with a smile.


	19. Chapter 19

"Alright, it's time for Beach Brawl's main event!" Joey said.

 **(Scream)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW World Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from New Castle, England, representing the CP9, he is the winner of the 2018 Tournament Of New Age, FLASH DUNNE!"

He calmly walked out alongside his CP9 friends to the ring where he calmly removed his CP9 jacket and nodded at his friends who then left him alone in the ring.

Chicken Crab's intro phrase started:

"I'm taking this opportunity to clear this mess out of my head...

To clear this blood out of my lungs...

I need to dig holes...

To bury the deads...

Look at yourself in the mirror...

And tell me what a man is without trying...

Tell me what a man is without fire in his eyes...

TELL ME WHO THE HELL YOU ARE!"

 **(Let Me Fight)**

"And his opponent, from Chicago, Illinois, he is the UCW World Champion, CHICKEN CRAB!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the underdog hero as he arrived and ran into the ring before putting his towel in a corner and throwing his hat and shirt into the crowd. He then gave his belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Both men glared at each other before locking into a clinch which soon turned into a struggle as both men fought on the mat, grabbing each other in various submission holds and pinfall variations which never worked and ended when Crab grabbed Flash's waist and applied a series of three Gutwrench Suplexes in a row with the third one being a release one.

As Flash rested in a corner, Crab charged into him with running blows from all the sides. eventually, as he went for another attack, Flash ran and caught him with an Ice Pick submission hold which Crab easily countered into a back body drop.

As Flash rested in the other corner, Crab hit him with a running jump elbow smash and tossed him down for a running senton on his stomach and another one to his back. Crab did some theater moves before going for a third one which Flash dodged and caught Crab into an Armbar.

However, Crab resisted and turned it into an Armbar of his own, but Flash resisted, forcing him to transition it into an Ankle Lock. Flash rolled forward to break free and catch Crab into a Kneebar with the legscissors.

Crab ended breaking free and grabbed Flash's waist to apply a Deadweight Lift German Suplex which Flash interrupted with a back elbow to the head and then hit him under the jaw with an European Uppercut.

Crab tried to reply with a Roundhouse Kick which Flash ducked and kicked the back of his legs to make him fall. He then putted Crab in a corner and chopped his chest before going away and hitting him with a Running European Uppercut.

He then got on the top turnbuckle and caught Crab with a Tornado DDT which he transitioned into his Octopus Lock submission hold. Crab suffered a lot and had to use his teeth to grab the rope and force the break.

Flash angrily grabbed and stomped on Crab's leg and arm before getting him back up and European Uppercutting him under the jaw. As he went for another attack, Crab suddenly lifted him on his shoulder to hit his Modified GTS followed by a German Suplex with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Flash broke free and caught Crab from behind with a German Suplex of his own.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Flash immediately kicked up and caught Crab into his Ice Pick submission hold which lasted for 15 seconds before Crab managed to counter it into a Fisherman's Buster with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Crab tried to hit Flash with a jump knee strike, only to be countered with a Black Widow submission hold during which Flash shouted: "LIVE THE CP9!" Eventually, Crab broke free and applied a Jumping Tombstone Piledriver to Flash with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

As Flash kneeled, Crab started kicking his chest until Flash grabbed his foot and locked him into an Ankle Lock during which he twisted Crab's toes, making him shout in pain. Crab eventually got back up and slapped Flash's chest to make him let go.

Flash went for another Roundhouse Kick which crab ducked and caught him with a Deadweight Lift German Suplex which didn't affected Flash who then caught him with a Rolling Triangle Choke submission hold.

Crab managed to open his legs and break free before Flash went for a Roundhouse Kick that he countered with a Powerbomb and followed by a knee strike right to Flash's jaw and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Crab once again went for a knee strike which Flash countered into a Bridging Inverted Jacknife Pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Crab countered his pinfall attempt into a Twister submission hold which only lasted a few seconds before Flash reversed it into a Double Wrist-clutch Reverse Octopus Hold on the mat.

"1!...2!...3!"

Everybody jumped in surprise.

"Here's your winner and new UCW World Champion, FLASH DUNNE!"

The whole place went nut as Chicken Crab was still swallowing what just happened. Flash was just as surprised as everyone as the ref brought him the title belt he sought for so long. He then exploded in joy as his CP9 friends arrived and congratulated him, Cipher even giving him an hug out of proudness.

After a while, Flash turned his attention to Chicken Crab who accepted the reality that the title he worked so hard to win was lost. Flash offered him a bump-fist out of respect as the two knew each other pretty well. After many seconds of hesitation, crab accepted it and smiled before leaving as the crowd chanted: "Thank you, Chicken!" and "You deserve it!" to Flash.

"I have to agree with them!" Joey said. "Chicken Crab worked hard and had a well-deserved world title run, but Flash went through hell in the Tournament Of New Age and deserved this honnor too!"

"Well, that was the perfect ending to a perfect PPV, my friend!" Bobby said with yawning as it was late and got up. "That was UCW Beach Brawl, ladies and gentlemen! Thanks for joining us and we hope to see you again soon!"

* * *

 **Man! I have been running UCW since September 2015 and I think this is the best PPV I ever wrote. I seriously gave it all my soul and work in hopes of delivering you a memorable PPV. Did I achieved my purpose? Was Beach Brawl better than Summerslam? Let me know in the reviews.**


End file.
